Naruto Blank Period: Fire flowers and the Illusionary Smith
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: This story is about how Hanabi Hyuga and Resbeat Meldnix met and interacted with eachother over a number of years eventually becoming friendly then intimate. PURE LOVE ONLY! ARC 1/3: Fireflowers in Summer, Fall in Selection Examinations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: OC info

Resbat Meldnix

Age 14

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 120

Design: He sports the darken skin along with his clan's fiery green and red hair, he is suited in his personally made armor Techasenbu (Black outlining/ gray innerlining shirt and pants, red pack filled with smithing materials)

Clank! Clank! Clank! Pssssh!

"Resbeat! Hey i know you are in I heard your hammer strikes just now. The elder wants you to go to visit him", said a female voice.

"Yeah! Yeah! I guess i should finish up and go see him", Resbeat replied lazily.

Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Psssh! "Finished, i guess that is all the repairs and stuff i can do for today", Resbeat sighed!

Blacksmith Sector, Land of Iron

Three years after the Fourth Great Ninja World War.

As Resbeat made his way towards the square to meet the elder he greeted the other citizens, "Hey guys, i managed to finish with the repairs you asked me for go get them from my house when you have time. The elder is requesting me so i guess it might be another mission again."

The citizens replied, "Good luck with your mission and be safe."

While arriving in the square Resbeat noticed the elder, Lord Mifune and what appeared to be a ninja guest.

Resbeat quickly made his way to them and stood erect the bowed and greeted them, "Greeting! Lord Mifune, Elder and guest to what do i owe this unexpected visit? I was thinking maybe the elder summoned me for another of his missions."

The elder began explaining, "Resbeat I called you here to inform you of the decision made by Lord Mifune and the Kages of the 5 Great Ninja Villages, it has to do with your pass experience as a 2 year exchange student in the Land of Wind. Now that you are 14 years of age you will be tested to become a ninja genin in the Land of Fire, this is a part of the plan to lessen the divide between the world. Lord Mifune and I have recommended you for this position from this city, but the other nations set a rule to test the candidates and sent them to the most appropriate ninja village base on their talents."

"Resbeat, I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf village. My mission is to properlly judge the candidates and i get to choose whatever method i want for your test so i will let you decide one of three tests. Your choices are 1: a ninjutsu display 2: a taijutsu challenge or 3: a written exam. It will be best of 3 so choose carefully", Naruto instructed.

Resbeat replied asking, "What do i have to do for the ninjutsu display?"

"Simply use a jutsu, I know this might be difficult for you since you aren't a ninja", Naruto responded.

Resbeat quickly took a stance and began doing his hand signs, "Monkey, Dragon, Boar, Horse, Dog Inventory Summoning Jutsu."

With a large poof of smoke out came a box which released a hill of metal. Resbeat quickly explained that this wasn't the jutsu for the test and continued to do his hands signs again, "Dragon, "Monkey, Horse, Bird, Ox, Boar, Dog, Serpent Illusionary Creation Jutsu."

The hill of metal began melding together and formed a tiny metal golem, Resbeat instantly fell to his knees and his eyes changed from its regular green color to red. Resbeat was panting as he explained what was occuring to Naruto, "This is my personally created jutsu it uses chakra to create something out of what you ninja call genjutsu and physically manifests that object, but it requires a large amount of Chakra."

Naruto quickly replied, "Haha great job you passed the ninjutsu test, but do you think you will be unable to continue the tests because of this?"

"Yeah i just need a second literally to recover, because even though i don't seem to have much Chakra i do recover it fast. I am ready for the next test and i choose the taijutsu challenge but can i request the use of ninjutsu in a match instead of a simple taijutsu match?" Resbeat replied.

Naruto replied, "Ok i guess, we will start in 2 minutes so prepare for battle."

2 MInutes passed.

Ready! Fight!

Naruto quickly dashed towards Resbeat and he did the same.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" POOF! Naruto created 4 clones and pulled out kunais to attack him.

3 clones attacked Resbeat and he responded by quickly unsheathing the sword on his waist then charged it with lightning Chakra. He then slashed and shot off a shockwave destroying the clones. As Resbeat was running towards the other two clones they charged at him both carrying two Rasengans. Resbeat slashed one destroying it then the real Naruto quickly attacked him, "DOUBLE RASENGAN."

as Naruto attacked Resbeat quickly shot threads from his fingers and pulled the metal golem he had created earlier to his aid disrupting one of the Rasengans and the being torn in two by the other one.

LIGHTHNING STYLE, LIGHTNING FALL JUTSU! Resbeat quickly summoned a flash of lightning struck down

Naruto quickly dodged MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Naruto summoned 100 clones and began creating Rasengans.

Resbeat began forming hand signs, "Monkey, Dragon, Dog, Horse, Ox, Serpent, Bird, Boar, Ram LIGHTNING STYLE, LIGHTNING STORM JUTSU!

Resbeat's Lightning Storm destoryed 95 clones, then he fell to his knees again.

Naruto's clones which were charging at him stopped just before striking him.

"Resbeat that was a brilliant display of ninjutsu and kenjutsu, I think with a bit more training you will overcome your Chakra limitations" Naruto said as he grabbed Resbeat and lifted him to his feet.

"You passed! Now all thats left is the assignment, i think since you use lightning style you would profit more by going to the Land of Lightning", Naruto suggested.

Resbeat responded, "Do i get to choose or do you just simply send me to whereever is best suited?"

Naruto said "It depends all on your decision in the end so which nation will you choose?"

Resbeat quickly said, "I choose the Land of Fire."

Naruto called over the elder and Lord Mifune to share the decision Resbeat.

"It appears that Resbeat has an interest in joining the Leaf village do you have any objections to his decision?" Naruto reported.

The elder and Lord Mifune both shoke their heads in agreement to the decision. Then they sent him to go prepare his things for the journey to the land of fire. Meanwhile Naruto sent a message to the Leaf village reporting the events that occurred.

Resbeat and Naruto went to the gates of the city and said there farewells to the citizens and Lord Mifune then began there journey to the Leaf village.

Several days later, Resbeat and Naruto arrived at the gates of the Leaf village and were greeted by the sixth hokage, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, who were waiting for Naruto's return but asked to come along in greeting the guest due to her being of a similar age.

"Naruto Welcome home!", said the three

Before he could reply Resbeat quickly rush in front of him and exclaimed, "Hi i am Resbeat, it seems that your beauty has struck me the instance i saw you so may i have your name."

Resbeat held Hanabi's hands. She then quickly pulled her hands away and leap behind Hinata saying, "What's up with this guy who is he and why is he here with you Naruto?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: As with the previous chapter notes here is the info on Hanabi

Hanabi Hyuga

Age 14

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 110 lbs

Bust: A cup going on to B

The above information was provided by Resbeat with the assistance of his Mechasher

As Hanabi who had jumped behind Hinata finished speaking she and Hinata involuntarily activated their Byakugans. They both instantly jumped back and Hanabi dashed forward and struck Resbeat directly in his chest.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this? This guy has is using some kind of genjutsu," Hanabi shouted.

Naruto replied, "What do you mean?"

Resbeat quickly grabbed Hanabi's hand as he spoke, "Woah is this the power of the rumored Hyugas' Byakugan noone i met before have ever seen through my Illusionary Create. Also i truly meant what i said just now and i truly meant no harm so if you allow me a moment i will release my technique and properly greet you all."

Resbeat released Hanabi's arm and made the release signs. Resbeat began to melt and fell to the ground leaving a silvery puddle and his backpack. The backpack began to open and Resbeat came out wearing an apron and holding a hammer in his hand.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding i only wanted to finish a few repairs to my katana which had been damaged while i was fighting Naruto a few days ago", Resbeat apologized.

Hanabi shouted at him, "It appears that you also have special eyes."

Hinata grabbed Hanabi and covered her mouth while she scolded her, "Hanabi it isn't ok to reveal a ninja's secret especially those with doujutsu Kekkei Genkai."

Resbeat interrupted Hinata, "It is fine, i do have a Kekkei Genkai though it isn't completed as yet so i can't tell you much right now. If you do want to inquire more I believe the Byakugan may help me unlock the lost secrets of these eyes we call the Mechasher, though i am willing i would prefer to be paired up with the lovely little miss who attacked me please."

Hanabi scuffed at Resbeat, "I have no interest in you or your secrets so i see no merit for me to assist you with anything."

"How about a match between you two instead then? We will also take this as the final test to accept you as a Leaf genin Resbeat" suggested Kakashi.

"Oh that seem like it will be fun how about a wager as well? If i win i get You to be my partner in researching my eyes and if you win i will give you a prize", Resbeat said as he smiled.

Hanabi looking confident said, "Fine I don't mind kicking your ass, do we have any rules?"

"Let's have the match be for 30 minutes, no lethal strikes and the winner is the first to get the other person to submit", Kakashi said.

Both Hanabi and Resbeat agreed, then proceeded to take their stance as they awaited the signal to start. Kakashi stood between the two and raised his hands then swung it down and shouted, "GO!"

Resbeat simply stood still as Hanabi activated her Byakugan and charged towards him. Resbeat smiled gathered his chakra and awaited the incoming Hanabi saying, "Since you are going to use your clans special technique, I will also show you the bits of my Kekkei Genkai i can control."

Resbeat's eyes again changed from green to red and then completely black. A sudden burst of chakra shot out from around Resbeat and he mirrored Hanabi's stance as a means of provocation.

Hanabi unconcerned with Resbeat's taunts struck first with her right hand towards his chest only to have her hand clap his.

"Surprised aren't you even though i may be a samurai i have developed my unarmed combat skills as well," Resbeat said still provoking Hanabi.

Hanabi pulled back her hand and quickly fired the next arm followed by a sequence of right then left blows aim towards his face then right shoulder, right chest, left arm, lower torso and finally his stomach. Resbeat perfectly met all these blows palm for palm catching the final palm strike.

"Woah it seems I was right in activating my Mechasher before you attacked otherwise my arms would be useless right now," Resbeat as amazed as he spoke.

Hanabi totally surprised exclaimed, "How are you completely able to block my chakra strike to the chakra points. It seems like you matched the chakra I shot out with exact precision."

Resbeat released her hand and pointed towards his eyes explaining, "What do you see when you look at my eyes right now can i ask this question without having you as my partner? In any case what you saw was just me being precise with my chakra control though i don't have much chakra right now I have excellent control and recovery, the reason i know the exact amount of chakra you shoot out is due to my eyes they are common in my clan though the others only have one eye and my eyes aren't complete as i said earlier. The Mechasher is capable of display information, in this case total chakra count, chakra lost in a instant and other stuff in a strange way like numerical value. I calculate these information quickly and respond to the changes."

Hanabi reacted confused replying, "That is completely weird! why and how does that even work."

Resbeat continued, "This is the mystery of my eyes and why i asked for you assistance. I got a gut feeling we can unveil all its secrets my proof is right here. While fighting you i realized that my chakra decreased slower and very accurate information was coming to me. I also happened to notice information like how you are 14 and weigh."

Hanabi quickly struck towards Resbeat's mouth to shut him up, then shouted at him while blushing, "Don't you dare use those eyes on me like that again."

Resbeat dodged her strike and apologized, "Let us continue and see the outcome of this match quickly."

Hanabi jump backwards and struck the air towards resbeat, "Vacuum Palm."

Resbeat covered his hands with lightning chakra and slowly placed his hands towards the attack. The instant the chakras touched he quickly began doing hand signs, "Monkey, Hare, Bird, Boar, Dragon, Horse."

Using your chakra to help this is my Lightning Style, Crackling Bells Jutsu.

Several tiny balls of lightning formed around Hanabi and Resbeat and stood still only sounded off in squence and discharging bolts towards the ground.

Resbeat explained, "This is my trap zone technique it is great for hunting but that is not my purpose for using it right now. I call this the stage for you and I to dance in."

Hanabi rushed towards Resbeat and began attacking quickly and quicker with each strike, "Two palms, Four palms, Eight palms, Sixteen palms, Thirty-two palms and Sixty-four palms."

Resbeat matched her speed and strike with his own up to Sixteen palms, then got struck by the others unable to defend the other oncoming attacks. After he was struck with the last hit he was thrown to the ground.

Hanabi smiled and before she could even say anything a palm came towards her face from her left and stopped just before it hit her. It was Resbeat he moved his hand and patted her on her head.

Shocked Hanabi jumped away and shouted while looking at the two Resbeats, "Clone Jutsu but that decoy felt real and it didn't disappeared, also when did you even create that clone."

This may seem more like the Shadow Clone Jutsu but it isn't this is something else it follows a similar principal as Kekkei Genkai Jutsus in that it combines Ninjutsu and Genjutsu to cause illusions to really exist. I casted genjutsu when creating my Bells a moment ago. I believe i hide the genjutsu perfectly among the actually jutsu so as to avoid your eyes.

Kakashi instant jumped to the middle of the both of them to stop the fight, "it has been 30 minutes so release your techniques and lets discuss the results.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Honest mistake from the previous chapter i forgot to add Hanabi's design so here it is now

Hair below her shoulders around where the stomach is, dressed in a tight black sleeveless one piece (something similar to what Guy and Rock Lee uses she makes it work) long sleeve white jacket (unzipped reaching her waist) hair in a ribbon tied exactly like Neji's younger days tribute to her fallen cousin, and the standard ninja sandals black color. She wears her head band around both of her arms on the biceps.

Resbeat made the sign to release his jutsu, Hanabi also deactivated her Byakugan and the both walked up to each other with Kakashi beside them. Hanabi shoved out her hand towards Resbeat.

Puzzled Resbeat asked, "What are you doing?"

Kakashi answered, "In the Leaf village we do this after a sparring match to as a sign of reconciliation."

Resbeat quickly copied what Hanabi was doing. Naruto and Hinata came towards the three. Kakashi asked Naruto to help him decide the results of the match and they walked away a short distance. Hinata went up to Hanabi and praised her, "You are getting better every day at using the Vacuum Palm and the sixty- four Palm techniques with just a bit more training you will finally surpass the speed which our cousin Neji had while using it."

Hanabi smiled as Hinata told her this and replied, "I will surpass him and make him, father and you prove sister."

Resbeat interrupted them saying, "Do you mean that technique can be used at a much faster speed than it already had. It took all I had to match her up as much as I did."

Hanabi scoffed at him saying, "You say that as if it isn't already a great thing to match a Hyuga nearly evenly when they use that technique. You and those creepy eyes for yours are weird to be able to accomplish such a feat not to mention the last technique you used, you called it something like a Kekkei Genkai right but I have never heard of anything like combining Ninjutsu and Genjutsu before. Also how did it completely fool my Byakugans when I was fighting your clone and."

Resbeat interrupted her explaining, "Firstly I do not truly believe I can completely fool your eyes Hanabi maybe a normal Hyuga or someone like your sister who doesn't appear to like fighting intentionally. My eyes showed me many things about you when we were fighting just now."

Hanabi hastely questioned, "What sort of things did you learn and what do you mean about not completely fooling me when I lost track of your real self entirely just now."

Resbeat smirked as he said, "I meant your potential is greater than you believe and that someday I may be your perfect match. Also unlike your Byakugan which can see through solid objects, mine cannot but I can see the information and use my imagination to do the rest."

Hanabi quickly covered herself and jumped behind Hinata then shout, "Pervert don't look at me like that with those things."

Resbeat interrupted, "Pervert you say but I am not the person who saw the other completely bare. If you like I can give you a list of all the information I saw to persuade you as to my innocence?"

Hinata stopped the two and Kakashi and Naruto returned.

Kakashi reported, "Resbeat, Hanabi we tried to be completely indifferent as we decided. You both showed much excellency when fighting and we are in fact confused by some of the techniques Resbeat use such as his last move when he cornered Hanabi so excluding those techniques we decided the match was a tie but simply because Resbeat seemed to be playing around with you Hanabi."

"When I went to test Resbeat he used a technique which could more or less block all the attacks you threw at him not to mention what he did to your Vacuum Palm, I activated my Sage mode and sensed that he redirected your Chakra to create those Bells. Seeing that he could do that and knowing of his quick recover when it comes to Chakra I believe that he may have been able to keep fighting you for days without needing to rest. Although he has this I find it strange that he claims to have too little Chakra", Naruto explained

Resbeat interrupted him, "Naruto I did use her own Chakra to create those but there two reasons I was able to do so. One being because we match me and her, our Chakra can coexist alongside each other so easily. Normally I would only be able to redirect someone's techniques let me display."

Resbeat then instructed Naruto to create a Rasengan, which he did quickly, then he covered his hand in chakra and moved it towards Naruto's Rasengan. Instantly the chakra around his hand became disturbed and got absorbed into the Rasengan.

Resbeat panicking shouted, "Quickly you must somehow discharge it."

Naruto jumped back and shoved the Rasengan into the ground it then quickly disappeared leaving only the swhirling scars.

Resbeat shouted, "Naruto get away from there it is not over yet."

Naruto quickly dashed towards them and covered them inside his Chakra cloak. As he did this the swhirl Scars lit up and a tiny speck of dark Chakra rose quickly gathering the air around it. The force in which it inhaled the air was so strong that Chakra from Naruto's Cloak was being drawn towards it. It then made a small scale explosion.

"This is usually what occurs when my chakra is mixed together with others. But when it is with Hanabi its different for some reason, unknown to me and i can't even see it with my Mechashers", Resbeat declared.

Shocked Hanabi asked, "What is so different when my Chakra mixes with yours?"

"Well if you don't mind trying then i suggest we test it out for the others to see as well", Resbeat stated.

Hanabi simply shuck her head yes.

"Gather some chakra around your palm please", Resbeat instructed Hanabi.

She quickly covered her hand in Chakra, so did Resbeat. They both slowly moved their hands toward each other. Both Chakra were drawn to each other, slowly moving off their hand and combining into a sphere. After all the chakra had moved off their hand they both put their hands down and stepped back.

The sphere of chakra began melding perfectly turning from light blue to green, then purple, red and finally back to blue. After changing color it began pulsating then split into two and shot into both Resbeat and Hanabi's eyes.

Hanabi and Resbeat's Byakugan and Mechasher Activated and glowed, the Byakugan flashed red and green while the Mechasher flashed blue and purple. For an instant Hanabi saw a giant blue flame engulf Resbeat then disappeared. Resbeat noticed that the information concerning Hanabi's Chakra had increased he saw her eyes engulfed in dark blue light.

Kakashi and Naruto asked, "What happened?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw no changes to either of them so she was confused.

Resbeat began to smile then he hugged Hanabi and said, "We got an upgrade just now I am not sure if Hanabi saw anything but my Mechasher saw that her Chakra increased."

Hanabi was surprise for a second then shoved him away.

[I wonder if what i saw was related to his chakra increasing like how he said mine did.] Hanabi Thought to herself.

Kakashi interrupted them and announced, "Since we are finished here let's move my office and get you settled in, Resbeat."

Resbeat nodded then said, "Although it was a tie i will keep my part of the bargain and give you the prize i promised, as a form of thanks for greeting me i guess."

Resbeat began making his hand signs, "Monkey, Dragon, Boar, Horse, Dog Imventory Summoning Jutsu. Dragon, Monkey, Horse, Bird, Ox, Boar, Dog, Serpent Illusionary Creation Jutsu."

Resbeat summoned his materials and they began melding together forming a small cannon he then picked it up and handed it to Hanabi while saying, "There you go something to create a tiny you."

Hanabi was confused as to what he meant then Resbeat touched the trinket and poured chakra into it then pointed it away towards to sky away from her face. Suddenly something shot out of it straight into the sky and then bursted into tiny colorful pieces. They all stood there in amazement.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I made hanabi into a very romantic girl and will try to keep her as emotional as possible, by that i mean she will cry, laugh, get jealous, angry, sad, scared, disappointed etc. Granted these will not occur like mood swings. If anyone reading this story wished to see the original design of Resbeat and how much he differs from this one they can PM me and ask. Please note if i show his info it does not mean i will be giving permission to use him i will determine who gets to do so because i quite like his pairing with Hanabi and find this story to basically write it self whenever i get started. Final note- i hope to make this a long running series and will try to update it at least twice a week unless otherwise occupied if you enjoy leave a comment and continue reading the updates and check out my attempts at humor with the special series of this call Fire flowers,Illusionary Smith and Explanations which updates whenever this one does.

Hinata exclaimed, "How beautiful, Resbeat made you a portable Chakra Fireworks Cannon you should tell him how grateful you Hanabi."

Hanabi held the cannon tightly hid her face and ran off and high speed.

Hinata turned to Resbeat and apologized, "Please forgive my little sisters rude behavior, but I think she may have like your gift and just couldn't be honest."

Hinata then bowed to Kakashi and Naruto then rushed after Hanabi. She caught up to Hanabi who had only ran until she was out of sight then squatted there silently with the Cannon in her arms and her head towards the ground. Hinata approached her and she could hear sniffling slightly. She then reached her arm out towards Hanabi's shoulder and said, "Hanabi, what's the matter it not like you to be crying in fact I believe this is the first time I have ever seen you shed tears apart from when it was Neji"s Funeral.

Hanabi turned to Hinata with tears in her eyes and smiling as she asked, "Is this how you feel when you first realized that Naruto knew of how you struggled to be a good ninja, or when you first told him that you loved him, or when he finally told you how he felt about you? Sister it is a strange feeling, this is the first time someone has treated me like a person and a girl to add to that instead of the heir to the Hyuga family I find it so very strange. And just what is that guy's problem really is he simply playing a joke on me because he didn't really need to give me something like this after being the cause of my chakra growth just a bit earlier."

Hinata held Hanabi in her arms and rubbed her head as she told her, "You took my place as the heir and it may be a burden sometimes but should you come to reject any decision that the elders may try to force onto you, I will stand by your side and fight against them with you. You should be free to decide your own life's path but I think it may be beneficial to both you and Resbeat if you guys did as he suggested and research his mysterious Kekkei Genkai seeing as to how you are right now. And who knows maybe you will find the answers to all those questions you asked me just now if you spend time as a team together.

Hanabi dried her eyes and nodded then stood up and she and Hinata then proceeded to head home as Hinata held her hand across her shoulders.

Meanwhile Resbeat, Naruto and Kakashi decided to move along to his office as well. Kakashi smiled from under his mask then he and Naruto lead Resbeat to the Hokage's office to be processed.

After a short while they arrived at the office and entered then greeted Shikamaru who was attending to some paperwork and awaiting their return impatiently.

"The hell Naruto, Kakashi you guys were supposed to be here quite a while ago. What took you so long and is that Kid behind you the Samurai exchange candidate?

Kakashi and Naruto both had a goofy smile as they apologized and explain that they were late due to an exhibition match between Hanabi Hyuga and Resbeat due to his secret Kekkei Genkai and disposition.

Shikamaru sighed as he took out a cigarette lit it and said, "What a drag! We picked up another troublesome person, you seem to attract them a lot Naruto. But to learn that he held his own and could possibly overpower Hanabi who is some much like Neji when he was her age and the fact that he was never had any prolonged ninja training before make it even more surprising."

Kakashi went to sit in his chair and stated if this was a few years earlier when the Fourth Great Ninja World War was happening then he would have been someone to seal to prevent the unnecessary lost of life.

As he said that the usually calm and rather carefree Resbeat banged on the desk and Shouted, "Don't you ever joke about doing that to me again. You guys only do what is convenient to yourselves. I hate sealing techniques and I am glad I can no longer be sealed."

The three looking shocked quickly apologized but Shikamaru noticed that statement he had just blurted out and questioned, "What do you mean you can no longer be sealed? There should be nothing that is unable to be sealed by some means."

Resbeat went silent then activated his Mechasher as he began performing hand signs, "Dragon, Dog, Boar, Serpent, Bird, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Tiger Memory Space Jutsu: Recollection Zone.

The four were instantly transported to a void and dark room with nothing inside as far as their eyes could see. Resbeat then Dropped to his knees and explained saying, "There is no need for concern this isn't an attack technique though I believe that I may be able to improve it into one if I gain enough Chakra to maintain this Jutsu for even a minute in the Real world. Welcome to the home of my memories and my dark past the elder told me that should anyone from the leaf suspect me that I should invite them in here to remove the doubts.

Naruto quickly formed his Chakra Cloak and began to try and sense for malice in the area only to fall to his knees dispersing his Cloak.

"Those won't work in here this I a technique which makes use of my Genjutsu/Ninjutsu combination. Usually it would have me out for close to a month after using it for even 1 minute but I feel I can hold it for at least 30minutes which should be enough time to show you all I have been through in my lifetime. But before that let me explain to you something necessary. When I met Naruto and also when I tried to combine my chakra with his is the results of something which happened involving a seal and me", Resbeat stated as he positioned himself to sit down to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I have not mentioned the design of any other characters except Resbeat and Hanabi because i am using the last known designs of all the characters i have used so far. I do this to keep the focus purely on Hanabi and Resbeat for now. Also for all those who think that Hanabi's vision range has expanded your are wrong and i leave it as that to be revealed later.

Hyuga clan Main branch Hanabi and Hinata's Home

As Hanabi and Hinata had only just arrived at their home they were greeted by their father, Hiashi Hyuga the current Head of the Hyuga clan, "Hanabi, Hinata welcome home did you escort Lord Hokage properly before returning?"

Hinata replied, "Father we are home. Lord Hokage chose to return with Naruto and the exchange candidate to his office and we were relieved from our post. It was quite an unique opportunity to meet someone from the Land of Steel."

Hanabi then interrupted Hinata sounding a bit sarchastic, "Yeah fighting someone who was supposed to be completely new to ninjutsu and genjutsu but was the exact opposite was so unique indeed."

"That guy is just too weird though he did create something wonderful like this so i guess he can't be too bad", Hanabi continue as she glanced down at the cannon in her hands.

Hiashi caught Hanabi glancing at the trinket and simply smiled then spoke, "It seems you may need more training Hanabi. If you can complain about an unknown enemies skills then i guess you lost that fight. Though even as the heir to the Hyugas you are my cute little daughters so let us rest and enjoy the night as you tell me about this person."

Hiashi entered their home and the two girls followed behind him. As Hanabi had entered the house her Byakugan activated and she looked around trying to figure out why.

"What's this why did my Byakugans activate suddenly?" Hanabi questioned as she scanned the area then finally saw a large amount of Chakra which was familiar to her having just seen it a short while ago.

Hinata wondering what was the issue turned to Hanabi and spoke, "Are you feeling exhausted from the fight earlier Hanabi?"

Hearing this Hiashi also stopped and walked towards the girls.

"Sigh! It must be that guy again I can see a large amount of his Chakra in the direction of the Hokage's Office. I suggest we go check it out because we were still now 100% certain if he had ill intent or not", Hanabi replied.

Instantly after hearing this both Hinata and Hiashi activated their Byakugan and stared in the direction of the Hokage's Office both being unable to see any Chakra due to the distance being out of their range. Hanabi dashed out and jumped onto the roofs as she moved towards the Hokage's Office.

"Hanabi!", Shouted Hinata and Hiashi as they followed after Hanabi.

After a short moment they all arrived at the entrance to the Hokage's Office. Hanabi then exclaimed, "This guy is troublesome, just what is he up to now with all this Chakra around the place." As she said this both Hinata and Hiashi replied in confusion, "Hanabi, you keep saying this guy but all we can see is a large wall of Chakra so do you know who is doing this?"

"What do you mean i can see him as clear as day in the center of all this, it's that exchange candidate again", Hanabi said as she walked towards and then touch the Chakra.

The moment her fingers grazed the Chakra she was forced inside instantly teleport to the center where Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru and Resbeat were.

"Welcome Hanabi, I wasn't expecting to see you again today", Resbeat said while resting on the ground as Hanabi started to appear from the void of his Jutsu.

"Don't play innocent with me what is your purpose by using a Jutsu of this size on the Hokage and the others?", Hanabi replied as she ran to the front of him and took her stance ready to strike.

"This is harmless. If you like you can watch what i am about to show as well", Resbeat said as the zone began to change from a pitch black surroundings.

Snow started to fall from the sky and gathered all over the land, it was white throughout the area as a young Resbeat about 8 years old was training his swings with a wooden sword on a target post.

"YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH!" "That's it for today lets go back and practice some smithing", the young resbeat said speaking to himself as he finished his training and headed home.

The surroundings changed again this time all the surrounding snow and ice melted and a slightly younger than the earlier Resbeat was in a cell with seals wrapped around his head.

"Resbeat it may seem harsh to you right now but every weilder of the Mechasher eyes has had to endure this treatment to perfect the stabilization of it. We sealed you here so you cant use the Mechasher, but don't worry it shouldn't take more than a few days", a elderly voice explained to the young Resbeat.

A couple of days later

"Resbeat it is finally time to undo the seal. You must remember to not use you eyes until after you master Chakra use", the elderly voice said as they began releasing the seal wraps on Resbeat's head.

The scene began to change again once again becoming snowy as a now 10 year old Resbeat was amongst a group of similar aged children learning the ways of Chakra control from the samurai trainers. Resbeat and another student stepped up to the center to begin a sparring match which he quickly bested the student and offered them his hand. Vexed by their defeat the student tried to use their Chakra to create lightning and give Resbeat a shock but was met with Resbeats own Chakra cancelling out the lightning. Unknowning the Resbeat's Chakra absorbed the students and all their Mechashers activated as the Chakra on Resbeat's arm began to counteract with each other and finally imploded and began to suck out the Chakra in his arm causing Resbeat to fall to his knees in pain as it grew and continued absorbing more of his Chakra.

The trainer wary of the end results of this quickly sliced off his entire arm and began ordered the children to get away from the arm as he quickly contacted other adults and they began to channel their Chakra into the dying Resbeat. Safe from death he was then taken to the city Elder who then Performed the clan's special Jutsu, "Monkey, Boar, Bird, Dragon, Horse, Serpent, Tiger, Dog, Illusionary Reconstruction Sacriface."

Instantly after signing and casting the Jutsu Resbeat's arm regrew as if nothing had happened. The elder the explained, "Resbeat this is a technique you should and might not even be able to use even though you were a unique member of our clan for possessing Mechasher in both your eyes this technique has now lowered your possiblities by cutting the Chakra within your both to about 10% of what you had. I believe you will still be able to regain some of what you lost but nothing more than 25%."

Resbeat fell unconscious and as the surrounding began to change again Shikamura questioned, "This is an interesting Jutsu to have but you used it to show us something about why you hate seals and how they won't work on you right?"

Resbeat smiled as he replied, "Oh yeah! Sorry i got a bit carried away and want Hanabi to see a bit about my youthful days, anyways this next one is the real memory it occurred near the time of the Fourth Great Ninja World War."

As he mentioned this the surrounding changed to pitch black once again and remained as such there was simply sounds of a battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: So far this series has been going well even though it doesn't and will not include any M between Hanabi and Resbeat. I will keep trying to be uninfluenced by others and hopefully create something interesting to read and enjoy. Also the incident of the land of steel will not be included in the explanations special due to spoilers.

[What's going on why can't i see anything? I feel like i am being moved as well] Resbeat trying to comprehend the situation thought to himself.

"Clank! Swhing! Gahhh! Rahhh!"

[My arms seems to be bound. I guess i could try to escape but it will leave me defenseless to use my chakra without more information so its better to wait it out for either sides who are fighting to win and take out the winner.] Resbeat thought as he could hear the sounds of battle getting more distance with each second.

After a moment the sounds died down completely. Only the sound of the wind breezing pass could be heard for what seemed like nearly a hour. Suddenly Resbeat was thrown to the ground and he could hear screams.

"AHHHH! NO PLEASE DON'T!" "Bring me the next one." "These thing are useless, it was suppose to be something similar to the Byakugan or the Sharingan. Since we lost the hope to acquire any Sharingans because of the elimination of the entire clan, i thought these would be good but they don't seem to work after they are removed from the original hosts." "Seal these brats in the cells we will use them as Chakra batteries instead." could be heard from mysterious voices in the area.

Days went by with the cries of pain from others as they were tortured.

"It's your turn kid, time to die and become our battery to take over the land of steel", one mysterious voices said to Resbeat.

Resbeat was grabbed by his arm and taken to away from his cell where he heard voices chanting. He was laid down and felt an arm placed on the top of his head. Instantly he felt extreme pain and screamed out as he could feel his Chakra being pulled out it didnt take long after they began that he felt the arm removed from his head and he stopped losing Chakra.

Loud screams could be heard after, "GAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY'S CHAKRA. IT'S SUCKING OUT MY OWN GAHHHHH!." Then there was complete slience for hours, after which cries for help could be heard for what seems to be days as they slowly grew weaker.

"Hmm it seem we will all die of starvation if we stay like this it is a good thing i have been gathering my Chakra to escape since i heard the voices of our capturers disappeared. It has been hard seeing as i can't use my full potential anymore but it should finally be enough now."

"MECHASHER ACTIVATE! Hmm as i thought if i used this before it would have helped since my eyes are covered. Anyways Illusion Recomposition." Resbeat spoke to himself as he used his technique and enter his Memory Space.

The images of Resbeat could now be seen by Hanabi and the others. He entered a realm filled with stagnant images of what seemed to be his memories. He then began reshaping the memories and then left the space and returned to the outside world where the seals wrapped around his head and arms became undone.

"Sigh! That took more than i imagine to use. Anyways after a short rest let's go rescue the others whoever they may be", Resbeat now released from his seals and exhausted said to himself.

A few minutes later he got up and proceeded to break down the cell gates of the 5 remaining members of his clan who were starving and exhausted as well. Being the eldest there Resbeat use hisIllusion Creation and made them food so they could get back their lost strength. After eating and recovering they set forth to return home.

The scenes slowly faded and the space began to revert back into the Hokage's Office. Resbeat then spoke to the others in the room now including Hanabi, "What you just saw is what occured shortly before the war and confidential incident which took place in the land of steel. I ask that noone hears of this incident ever again."

Hanabi walked up to Resbeat and punched him in the chest and ran out as she shouted, "Idiot i didn't need to know more about you."

Resbeat simply smiled as he turned to the others saying, "Well now that we are finished with that how about we get back to the registration process huh?"

As they started to talk about the details Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi entered the room. They greeted the Hokage and Hiashi explained, "Earlier Hanabi rushed here because of the large Chakra which recently disappeared we came to ensure the Hokage's safety, seeing as how noone is harmed here and we no longer sense any of the Chakra active we simply wish to oversee this process. Also I have a suggestion, why not have him be trained alongside Hanabi? I heard he is capable of matching or even surpassing her so she could use him to improve her skills and from what i have heard he wanted this aswell."

Kakashi then replied, "First we will have him registered properly and set up in a residence for today and tomorrow we can decide on whatever else."

Hiashi nodded and they all stood there as witnesses while Resbeat completed his registration. Afterwards they all welcomed him and the Hyugas left on their way home. Naruto lead Resbeat out and they both went to his new residence to get him settled. It was not too far from the Hyugas home since the Kakashi agreed with Hiashi's suggestion he did this as a way from placing Resbeat under their protection in a sense. After saying farewell to Naruto Resbeat crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Resbeat was ordered to return to the Hokage's Office, so he got up early and got ready then set out to the office. As he entered the room he noticed that Hanabi was inside awaiting instructions as well.

"You're late, is this how samurais act", Hanabi yelled at Resbeat.

"Good morning to you as well Hanabi, its nice to see you so lively this earlier", Resbeat replied.

"Ok let's get pass that and to the reason why you are both here right now", Kakashi announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: OC info

FuwaFuwa Inuzuka

Age 14

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 130 lbs

Design: she has fair skin brown hair the to just below her chin when she lets it out but she usually keeps it tied up in a tiny bun at the back of her head. Also due to Shikamaru she was wearing only a mesh vest and dark tight shorts.

"The Chunin exams are going to be held again soon, the reason why i summoned you Hanabi is that i would like for you to join Resbeat since you are the only person he know from here", Kakashi requested.

"Sigh! I kind of figured that you would say something like that since my team was dissolved due to the exchange program. But who will be the third member of our team?" Hanabi asked

Kakashi tapped on his desktop and Shikamaru appeared with a young girl in sleepware with a slim build around Hanabi and Resbeat's age, who was sleeping in his arms.

"We didn't really want to have her join your group but she is the last genin level ninja without a team due to her ways", Shikamaru stated as he placed her on the floor then hit her on her head with a scroll.

"Ow! Hey! Why did you do that", the girl said as she began to open her eyes while holding her head where Shikamaru had hit her.

"Hey what am I doing here in lord Hokage's office? And, oh hey its Hanabi Hyuga", the girl spoke as she jumped to her feet then excitedly run and hugged Hanabi and rub her head. "You are always so cute but you avoid me everytime that depressing."

Hanabi quickly shoved her away from her the jumped to hid behind Resbeat.

"Why did it have to be you FuwaFuwa, I see numerous flaws with this team", Hanabi state as she glared at FuwaFuwa.

"Hmmm this is nice who would have thought i would get you to hug me this soon after meeting for the first time", Resbeat said as he smiled and turn towards Hanabi.

FuwaFuwa run towards Hanabi who shoved Resbeat away from her towards FuwaFuwa. FuwaFuwa jumped over Resbeat on glomped onto Hanabi.

"Sorry guy some times Hanabi acts so cruel, so i apologize for her. But who are you anyways i have never seen you before?" FuwaFuwa asked as she kept hugging and molesting Hanabi.

Hanabi struck FuwaFuwa in her stomach then jumped behind Kakashi. "OWH!" FuwaFuwa fell to the ground gripping her stomach in pain.

"This is why i hate being around you. You know no restraint or personal boundaries", Hanabi said.

Resbeat walked toward FuwaFuwa who was on the ground holding her stomach and groaning from Hanabi's strike. He then offered her a hand. FuwaFuwa took it and arose then stood to her feet and smiled.

"I am Resbeat Meldnix, an exchange ninja-in training candidate from the land of iron. Pleased to meet you", Resbeat introduced himself.

"Oh you are the guy they mentioned before. I am FuwaFuwa Inuzuka of the Leaf village's Inuzuka clan", FuwaFuwa replied.

Kakaski declared, "If you guys are done with your little fun can we get back to the topic on hand?"

The three of them lined up infront of Kakashi and Shikamaru walked behind the desk. Kakashi then opened a drawer of his desk and tool out three papers and a Leaf village headband. He then handed the papers to each of them and the headband to Resbeat.

"With this you are now officially recognized as an ally of the Leaf and a Leaf genin, Resbeat. Also those papers are the registration forms for the Chunin Exams which is to be held in the Land of Lightning this time, about a month from now. Sign up and get to training together with each other because you guys are already at an disadvantage for not being knowledge about each other", Kakashi explained.

Resbeat interupted him before he could finish, "Can i alter this headband a bit? I want to display my home and promote our usefulness to the world."

"Hmmm I guess that is okay but it would take a day or two to do it for you", Shikamaru stated.

"If that is the only issue the I can alter it right now", Resbeat said as he place the headband on the ground and unsheathed the sword on his waist. "I am a smither of sorts so i can engrave metalworks", he then shroud the blade of the sword in chakra then took out a piece of metal and began carving the Leaf symbol and beside it a sword and sheathe looking symbol forming a X. He then placed the head band over the metal and carved away ths excess metals leaving the shape for the headband. After completing the shape he then took it and attached it to a cloth which he then tied around he sword sheathe and he also took the headband and tied it around his right arm.

"How about this? I am advertising both of our nations like this", Resbeat said to get their opinions.

"Its kinda lame of you, it makes you seem homesick already", Hanabi said.

"It doesn't break any rules for the program so it is fine", Kakashi said.

FuwaFuwa went to observe the newly made village insignias then gave her opinion, "It's not as cool as the Leaf symbols but I will give it a pass."

"Ok back to our discussions, I need to make note that this exam has a total time limit of 2 weeks after the first exam takes place. The test usually consist of a one non-practical, one team competition and a one on one tournament. Even if you are in the same team you can be matched up against each other so try to keep something handy for a situation like that", Kakashi explained

"Hmph! I don't care to be in another match with this idiot anytime soon", Hanabi scoffed at Resbeat as she spoke.

"Yehey! A two week trip with Hanabi this going to be great", FuwaFuwa said.

[Hmmm? I am confused about which I find more enjoyable the fact that I will be with Hanabi training and stuff everday or all the new thing i will encounter. I might have to take a moment to decide between the two of them] Resbeat stood still while thinking to himself.

"Huh? What gives this moron is being oddly quiet for once, I bet he is thinking about something useless", Hanabi said as she shrouded her index finger with chakra and flicked him on his forehead knocking him unbalanced and out of his thoughts.

Resbeat regained his balance and stood upright to continue listening.

"Well i guess that is all i have to say on this matter for now so you are all dismissed", Kakashi stated.

"Before you go I ask that you guys meet me near the academy later after lunch time", Shikamaru instructed them.

All three answered at once, "Yes sir!" then they all left through the door.

After exiting the office FuwaFuwa made a suggestion, "Hey come with me to my house so i can get dress then let's all go around the village to sight see for Resbeats sake, after which we can go eat lunch my treat then finally go to the academy together."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: This time around i have no real update to give so i will use this to thank the readers of this story I plan to keep releasing it until the end unless something were to prevent me from doing so. In any case though enjoy reading my future updates and feel free to PM me or leave a review. I answer PMs not reviews, reviews only serve as an inspiration to continue writing for me so i simply read them.

"Well, I have no real expectations for this teams success in the exams but I will still do my best in it regardless", Hanabi said as she and the other two walked out the office.

"Aws why you gotta be so negative for Hanabi. I know we all just got placed together and such but it doesn't mean you can't try to become the best team ever. I heard your sister and my cousin's team use to be terrible at missions but they got better eventually and are great ninjas now right. So I believe if we get better accustomed to eachother we will be awesome right Resbeat?" FuwaFuwa retorted Hanabi.

"Sigh! Well I for one don't really have such concerns of becoming better than others. I believe if you hone your skills you will become great and just how much your skills vary to others after you have honed them is the results of your training be it victory or defeat. Also since we are not really in the warring era anymore there is less fear of death", Resbeat replied walking slightly behind the two girls with his hands on his head in a causal manner.

Hanabi scoffed at Resbeat and spoke, "I could have told you he would say something like that what with his loner aura and carefree attitude to everything. I think if you faced truely overwhelming power that you would be less causal about trying to be stronger than others."

"What do you mean about overwhelming power, Hanabi aren't you the best student in smarts and taijutsu for our graduating class? You speak as if he is stronger than you but how would you know that with him only arriving here yesterday?" FuwaFuwa confused looked at Hanabi as she spoke.

Resbeat smiled and simply continued to walk.

"Grrr! I know because yesterday when this idiot arrive me and my big sis were there to greet Naruto and keep the Hokage company. This guy seemed to be misguiding Naruto and the others which kind of pissed me off so we had a match which was judged by lord hokage himself and it ended in a tied by his decision even after Resbeat matched my 64 palms speed to a point and just about out classed me", Hanabi replied with resentment towards Resbeat in her voice.

"Well let's leave it at that for now, how about grabbing some lunch for the first time officially as a team how about BBQ. Since you are new to town Resbeat it will be my treat, but no girl likes men who don't pay remember", FuwaFuwa said as she ran ahead of them.

"You heard her idiot free for is good food, let's hurry before she changes her mind to treat us", Hanabi said and ran after FuwaFuwa.

"Hmm does this count as chasing after Hanabi's tail? Well whatever. Last one there has to surrender their first 5 slices of meat", Resbeat ran after the two while shouting.

Few minutes later at the best BBQ shop in the area Resbeat came running at highspeed followed by Hanabi and then FuwaFuwa. Hanabi closed in on Resbeat and the two were evenly matched in running speed only about 50ft away from the restaurant it seems they would both arrive at the same time. FuwaFuwa then whistled loudly while running and a small shadow came running towards the three from the opposite direction.

"Oh crap! Hey FuwaFuwa that is cheating you know how she acts when you call for her after leaving her alone for even a minute", Hanabi said as she braked and began running in the opposite direction towards FuwaFuwa.

"Hanabi are you giving up on winning that isn't like you? And what do you mean by cheat." Resbeat confused responded to Hanabi's statement and was ran over by the small shadow who wrapped him completely in rope and began dragging him while continuing towards FuwaFuwa.

"What the hell is this thing and why is it dragging me?" Resbeat completely surprised and confused exclaimed as he was being dragged behind the shadow.

"No heel! Heel! FuwaFuwa don't you teach her discipline?" Hanabi shouted at the shadow as it met up with here and wrapped her in rope together with Resbeat then continued to FuwaFuwa.

The shadow then stopped directly infront of FuwaFuwa who also stopped and began to pet its head Resbeat lifted his head and looked towards FuwaFuwa.

"Yes,Yes your a good girl, the greatest partner a girl could have. Let's go to the restaurant before you release them", FuwaFuwa said as she petted the shadow then walked the remaining distance to the front of the restaurant then jumped up and down. "Mushi you can untie them now."

After FuwaFuwa instructed her the shadow released Resbeat and Hanabi from there ropes in the exact position she had then tied, Hanabi was on top of Resbeat facing him. Hanabi then quickly jumped off Resbeat and stood infront of FuwaFuwa shouting, "FuwaFuwa you cheater using Mushi to win is unfair I demand you buying more BBQ for us as an apology. And Mushi I am ashame of you how many times has FuwaFuwa done this to you?"

Resbeat rose to his feet and and look over to Hanabi and the others. He saw a dark brown wolf pup with spiky fur on its body and straight fur on the top of her head reaching just above its eyes, about 3ft tall sitting with its head lowered from getting scolded by Hanabi.

"What's with the wolf? And are we still going to eat or not?" Resbeat questioned seeming unphased by his little joyride from Mushi.

"She is FuwaFuwa's ninja wolf partner the Inuzuka clan usual keeps one which they raise and grow along side themselves. Though, Mushi here can be rather annoying whenever called by FuwaFuwa because she thinks they are playing fetch when called and captures whatever is moving in front of FuwaFuwa", Hanabi answered his query. "Sigh! Let's go in and eat Shikamaru will get annoyed if we are late."

"Yeah your right, I still get nightmares from Shikamaru's extra training whenever I made Mirai do something mischievous. Aw! But she is just so cute sometimes that I can't help tricking her and he hates that", FuwaFuwa said as she lead Mushi into the restaurant and looked around to find an empty seat.

After hearing the both of them Resbeat simply stayed silent and followed them inside the building. They then sat down and ordered their meal.

"Hey one thing before we eat. Why is her name Mushi?" Resbeat asked.

The two girls stay silent and simply ignored him as they tried not to show their disgust in their faces from remembering the reason for Mushi's name.

After about 1hour later the three had finished their meal and arrived at the perviously agreed location to find Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru and Hinata conversing amongst themself.

"Big sis what are you doing here?" Hanabi shouted as she ran towards Hinata.

"Ugh! The two people I annoy the most this won't be good for me", FuwaFuwa exclaimed with a pained look on her face.

Resbeat walked up to all three elder ninjas and greeted them, "Good Afternoon, and it is a pleasure seeing you again lady Hinata. Also since we have not formally been introduce and since their is a new face here my name is Resbeat Meldnix of the land of iron I hope we get along in the future."


	9. Chapter 9

Autthor's note: Pleased be Inform that from this chapter on I will aim to let this series have a minimum of around 2k words. Enjoy the new longer experience of Hanabi and Resbeat.

OC design update:

Resbeat's shirt has two zippers going around his shoulders under his arms which can be detached.

The three senior shinobi greeted the youths with Shikamaru introducing Resbeat, "This is the new candidate for the exchange program Resbeat Meldnix and this is Kiba Inuzuka."

FuwaFuwa quickly interupted, "If you are wondering why we have the same last name it is because we are from the same clan and he is my older fool of a cousin."

Kiba took offense to her statement and growled softly as he retorted, "You call me a fool when you are the one going around causing chaos all over the place. Even your old squad members couldn't handle you much and would often be held back from important missions. I am surprised you were chosen to join in someone like Hanabi's team. I was also forced to help you train under instructions from all the elder women of the clan."

"Ha! That's got to be a joke right all of our clan knows I am more skilled than you regardless of my mischief or not, which reminds me weren't you also a troublemaker along with Shikamaru-sensei here and a few others?" FuwaFuwa laugh at Kiba.

"He is right FuwaFuwa, also me and Hinata will be joining to help whip you guys into shape for your exam. You should be grateful the Hokage agreed to my idea of granting you extra aid since you have someone totally new to most things shinobi", Shikamaru explained. "Well let's go to your new boarding home and training grounds for the next few months", Shikamaru said as he lazily lead the way.

"Um! Can I ask when the actual exam is going to take place? So far all you guys keep saying is its close but no actual date has been brought up", Resbeat asked while they were all following behind Shikamaru.

"Hmm now that you mention it I guess we never got into the full details because there was always some kind of distraction with you guys. Anyways it is second one of the year so it is around the start of winter which is around 4-5 months away so you got alot of time to organize as a team and complete some missions as practice", Shikamaru replied as he continued moving.

After a few minutes of walking and conversing amongst themselves they had arrived at their destination.

"Wait just a second! No! No! No! I don't accept this at all. There is no way I am allowing them to stay at my home", Hanabi protested strongly to Resbeat and FuwaFuwa staying at the main branch of the Hyuga clan's mansion.

"Hanabi, Father has already agreed to this and he is going to be specifically involved in you and Resbeat's training. By the way Father left a message for you two to go to the training hall after arriving. He should be awaiting your arrival there", Hinata informed them.

"Hmm! Didn't I meet him last time. I guess I should go officially introduce myself as your prospective partner", Resbeat said he activated his Mechashers and ran inside the home leaving his shoes at the doorway and quieting his steps.

Hanabi quickly chase after him expecting him to become lost in the large building being there for the first time ever. she saw his shoes at the front door and saw no trace of him so she ran around the mansion searching for him throughout the building. "Where is this fool he must have gotten lost already so why can't i find him. Sigh! I wonder if he was lucky enough to get to the training grounds that easily", Hanabi spoke to herself.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan and saw Resbeat walking towards the training hall calmly. He then stopped just infront of door to the training hall. Hanabi quickly ran towards him as he opened the door and raised his hand up in a waving motion. Hiashi Hyuga who was sitting quietly inside the room dashed towards Resbeat shoving his fist towards his chest. Resbeat moved his hand to block the attack stopping Hiashi's arm right infront of him as he was completely confused.

"Hi! I am Resbeat Meldnix and I am in love with your daughter Hanabi", Resbeat said as he moved his hand.

Hiashi drew his hand back and struck at Resbeat again which he then blocked. Resbeat smirked as he said, "You are alot like your daughter, kind of rash but skilled."

Hiashi walked backwards to the center of the room and prompted Resbeat to enter the room. "It is nice to meet you child and you are skilled aswell from what I can see, but you will need to earn my blessing through means other than fighting. Although for now you were sent here for training so let me see what you are capable of", Hiashi explained as he get into his stance.

"Hmmm fighting two Hyugas just hours apart from eachother. Well this is interesting anyways", Resbeat declared as he unzipped the sleeves of his shirt from around his shoulders then threw the sleeves to one side of the room taking a lowered stance.

Hanabi slid to the middle of the opened door and shouted, "Resbeat you fool, what do you think you are doing running inside someone else's home uninvited."

"Hanabi! Welcome home! Also step to the side and watch our match because you will be training with me after we are done", Hiashi stated as Hanabi went silent and entered the room while glaring at Resbeat as she passed by him and walked to the side of the room to sat down.

Hiashi dashed towards Resbeat shoving his arm forward as he struck with average speed. Resbeat dodge the attack by moving slightly and struck with with an open palm mimicking the Hyuga's Gentle fist style, which Hiashi slapped away with his other hand. Hiashi struck at Resbeats chest and was deflected with a palm slap. Resbeat countered with a strike towards Hiashi's left shoulder which was again deflected. The two began striking faster with each attack until both made a large slamming noise when their palms collided.

Both of the jumped backwards and readied themself to attack again. Hinata and the others entered the room and greeted Hiashi then walked to where Hanabi was sitting and quietly sat down.

"I noticed that you aren't even using your Byakugan yet. Are you underestimating me or were you just testing me out?" Resbeat sounding a bit miffed asked.

"It was testing, I heard from Hinata earlier that you were able to repel most of Hanabi's 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms. So I was wondering if you were using something like the Sharingan's ability to affect their targets. But it seems you only really use those eyes to match the Chakra output evenly so that you aren't damaged when colliding with a Hyuga's Gentle Palm. I see why Shikamaru and lord Hokage recommended that you train under the ways of the Hyuga", Hiashi commented.

"Hmm is that a compliment from the head of the Hyuga clan? If so I will only accept it after we go all out", Resbeat replied.

"Good answer child, now we will be aiming to ascertain your actual level and how much training you need afterwards", Hiashi said as he activated his Byakugan.

The two ran towards eachother again slamming their palms towards the one another at highspeed releasing small flashes of Chakra with each attack deflected. Hiashi close his palms readying himself to use his 64 palms striking with both his hands.

"Hmm 64 Palms huh well I was kind of blindside by Hanabi when she first used it against me. I didn't realize that each strike increased in speed. This time around I am more ready to face off against it and I will try to match it with my personal Taijustu. Get ready!" Resbeat exclaimed as he charged lightning Chakra around his entire arms and readied himself to attack.

The two attacked. Hiashi began his counting strikes as Resbeat could do nothing but deflect Hiashi's strikes after reaching the final strikes to get 64 Palm Resbeat kept deflecting every strike while being pushed back slightly. Thinking that the 64th strike was the last he prepared to attack and was surprised by the continuation of the attack which he was forced to stop by touching his two lightning cladded arms discharging slight sparks causing Hiashi to jump back instantly.

"Woah! What's up with that isn't the limit of that attack 64 strikes", Resbeat surprised exclaimed.

"Hahahaha! Why would you think that technique's limit was only 64 strikes. I might have only used 64 on you but even I know how to use the 128 Palm as well. I just found it unnecessary to use on you, but right now I am wishing I had used it on you before", Hanabi replied as she laughed at Resbeat's surprised face.

"Putting that aside for right now, what was with those sparks. Regular lightning-based Chakra doesn't form like that", Hiashi questioned.

"Maybe its his illusion jutsu again. Oh but he never even made any hand signs", Hanabi stated.

"Hmm well its not really a illusion, and it is not completely a jutsu yet. I call it resounance it is a technique I was creating before I learnt of my Chakra's disposition to blow up when combining with others. When I use this technique the lightning base flows towards any Chakra near it zapping the area nearby. Now although it was merely self-defense if that had went just a bit wrong when dealing with the Gentle fist style it could have been dangerous so I think I will have to up my game a bit to not have it automatically activate again", Resbeat explained.

"This guy is always making or showing off something creepy", Hanabi commented.

The two dash towards eachother again but this time with Resbeat on the offensive.

"Now there is two type of taijutsu I use personally but one is very lethal and i wouldn't want to be responsible for wounding or killing Hanabi's father even worse the head of a clan. So I will demostrate that one some other time with a clone of some kind. Anyways this is my Light Breaking", Resbeat stated as he took simply struck at Hiashi normally for a bit.

After attacking seemingly normally for a short time Resbeat did something unusual. He shove his palm towards Hiashi's left right shoulder which Hiashi deflected by slapping it away and countered, but before he could carry out his attack there was a tiny explosion of Chakra on his right shoulder which caused the older man to jump away from his opponent.

Resbeat smirked slightly as he dashed to close the distance and continued his attack. He threw three palm strikes at Hiashi one at his lower right, one at his upper right and one in his abs. Hiashi still a bit confused quickly dodged the first two strikes and deflect the last one which then caused three more tiny explosions of Chakra, one on his lower left, one on his upper left and one in the center of his back. As Resbeat tried to continue his attack Hiashi used his Heavenly Rotation technique which cause Resbeat to jump back a bit. Not concerned about the shell of Chakra Resbeat began mimicking the 8 Trigrams, 64 Palm technique while striking at the large revolving shell of Chakra. After he hit the 64th strike Hiashi stopped as well appearing as though he was being sliced up by unprecise blades.

"Hmmm I guess this Rotation changed the attacks path and cause them to miss by slightly. If you don't mind me asking, do you know the exact amount of times those strikes hit you just now?" Resbeat inqueried as he examined Hiashi's torn up clothes.

"Hey what's going on those attacks were all misses right? How is Hanabi's Daddy all messy after protecting himself?" FuwaFuwa asked seeming totally lost same as Hinata, and the other two senior shinobis.

"Its because he was doing some weird stuff again. After the first strike me and my sister activated our Byakugans and it seems only I could catch on to his little stunt just now. It may have something to do with that Chakra fusion thingy he did yesterday because ever since then I have been seeing his Chakra as two colors at sometimes, the regular blue usually and a completely black Chakra whenver he does something like this", Hanabi replied.

"Ooh I have never heard about my Chakra before I guess I will have to ask you about it later on. Also you are somewhat right but all I am doing really is using my Light Breaking, which bends the light whereever this lightning Charka is. Oh except for that last hit in his back that would be the 3rd break of light breaking which I call reverse break", Resbeat explained.


	10. Chapter 10

Reverse Break, you say? Can I request that you use it again a few times, I want to test its effectivity when not used as a sneak attack", Hiashi asked as he got back into his stance and awaited Resbeat's attack.

"Hmm I guess we can continue sparring if you weren't hurt too much just now", Resbeat replied once again taking his stance and dashing towards Hiashi and attacked.

The two shove their hands forward as they attacked and deflected ever attack with increasing speed.

"You are aiming for the 128 Palms again huh? But let's see who will triumph over who when we arrive at that", Resbeat taunted Hiashi to use his technique.

Steadily raising their attack speed the two were near the speed necessary for the Hiashi's technique.

"Well you asked for it so here it comes", Resbeat stated as his arms began to disappear from sight again while still perfectly deflecting all the incoming attacks.

"I asked you for your Reverse Break this is only your first Break isn't it", Hiashi said as he continued increasing the speed.

As Resbeat's arms were becoming more and more difficult to deflect due to the Light Breaking Hiashi would throw a large swinging hand which broke Resbeat's rhythem of attacking. Hiashi used this trick ever-so-often to force him to up his game a bit.

"Hey what is this sorry excuse of a technique you are using? I thought you wanted to show off to me whenever I was near. Fight at your best and let my father Kick your butt", Hanabi shouted at Resbeat who appeared to be fooling around from her prespective.

"Sigh! She is cute and I do like her feisty nature but that is my downfall sometimes. Well whatever let's start the advancement", Resbeat muttered to himself as he threw a slower palm strike at Hiashi which didn't divert or disappear in any way.

Seeing this strike coming slower than the others Hiashi instinctively took a step back as he spun around releasing Chakra in all direction while using the Heavenly Rotation technique. Resbeat's palm stopped just before touching the swirling wall of Chakra. From inside the defensive wall 30 hits could be heard making impact, the last of which sent Hiashi flying into the air over Resbeat's head spinning around as he was being flung. Resbeat retracted his arm and continued his attacks in exactly the same position he was in before. The onlookers were all wondering what he was doing, but Hanabi still with her Byakugan active saw The normal Resbeat attacking nothing but air while a completely black figure the shape of Resbeat was attacking in the exact same way as the original but it was hitting her father as he flew throuh the sky.

"Hmm it is always somewhat amazing what you can do with you Chakra but that blackness is just as creepy. Also that isn't the same one you used before that you called the third break", Hanabi commented as she glared.

"Haha! You would be half right about that one which gives me a slightly clearer understanding of your limits to see my Chakra. Anyways this is the combination of the third and the second breaks. Also you it is your father that is praiseworthy, because he only saw my third break once and doesn't know about my personality and stuff but came up with a great defense that I can't break through no matter how many different angles I hit from", Resbeat replied smiling from Hanabi's comment as he stopped attacking and lowered his arms then turned around towards the direction of Hiashi.

Hanabi looked carefully around her father and notice a thin skin of Chakra around his body which caused Resbeat to stop all his attacks just before touching it. She then exclaimed, "That's cool I want to learn how to do that too. Also Resbeat can you see Chakra with those eyes of yours?"

"What are you talking about Hanabi. Can you explain for us not able to see what is going on here, because all I have been seeing since your daddy was sent flying is Resbeat striking at the air", FuwaFuwa voiced her annoyance out loud.

As they were speaking Hiashi flipped over and stopped his spinning, since Resbeat gave up on attacking, then landed on his feet. The sound of clapping came from FuwaFuwa who was excited by Hiashi's landing. Resbeat the deactivated his Mechasher and bowed as to greet Hiashi, "I know this is late, but thanks for having us here while we get ready for the Chunin Exams. Also thanks for enlightening me on some of my faults. Next time might I ask that we go all out in a more open environment, because I know you were holding back due to being in a room."

"Oooh? The way you word it makes it seem that you know about my techniques even though you have never seen them", Hiashi answered trying to stir Resbeat into disclosing his secrets while deactivating his Byakugans.

Resbeat indulged him and spoke, "Gentle Fist Style Chakra Aura, 8 Trigrams 64 Air Palms and Hyuga Clan Secret Art: Sum..."

"Stop not another word. Your eyes are dangerous but extremely useful for spying. I will give you that, but how did I catch you by surprise with the 128 Palms if you can see through my techniques?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh that is because of two reasons, no actually three I guess. Firstly it takes around a few minutes approximately 5-15 minutes depending on the user to adjust to their surrounding after activating the Mechasher since information just appears all over the place. These eyes of mine are better than others in my clan because whenever they use their own it would cause extreme motion sickness since they only possess one. Secondly even if we can see information with these eyes if we don't know how something looks we can be surprised. And lastly I blame Hanabi for making me think the speed required to use something more advance would be a speed I could handle. It turns out that your speed is slightly slower than hers for the 64 Palms but I can account that to the size difference and age difference between you two not to insult you", Resbeat explained as he lifted his head and corrected his posture.

"So it is all about human error you mean?" Hiashi responded.

"Yes! More or less. Also there is something I want to request of you if you don't mind speaking in private later", Resbeat requested as he walked towards the others.

"If you guys are done with your match then can we move on to the explanation part?" Shikamaru stated as he removed a scroll from inside his pocket. "This is instruction from lord Hokage regarding these three."

Hiashi took the scroll and unraveled it and began to read it aloud, "Lord Hyuga, I ask for your assistance in housing and training FuwaFuwa Inuzuka, Resbeat Meldnix and your daughter Hanabi. From my observations it seems they would benefit most under your tutelage due to your clans expertise in Taijutsu. Futhermore I have assigned Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga as aides. Train them as you see fit."

"This is an order from the Hokage, but it seems worth the time if I to order you around FuwaFuwa", Kiba spoke as he rubbed FuwaFuwa's head to annoy her.

"Grrrr! Get your hand off me you idiot. And its not like there is much you can teach me", FuwaFuwa replied removing Kiba's hand.

"I get why father, Shikamaru and Kiba are going to be teaching, but sister don't you have something that should be taking up your time or should I say someone?" Hanabi mischeivously giggle as she taunted Hinata.

"Naruto will be leaving for a mission tomorrow so I am free", Hinata accidentally replied.

"Hehehe I didn't say anything about Naruto though", Hanabi responded.

"Enough! Hanabi stop teasing your sister because when love comes for you she won't tease you", Hiashi ordered as he rolled the scroll back to normal and handed it to Shikamaru.

"According to this information would it be alright to request that you permit use stay in you home as well, Lord Hyuga?" Shikamaru asked as he returned the scroll into his pocket.

"I welcome you to do so. Hinata guide them to the guest quarters. I wish to speak with Hanabi and this young lad for a moment so after you have gotten accustomed to your rooms we will be having a meeting to schedule the training of these three", Hiashi instructed as he walked out the room heading towards his personal room while Hanabi and Resbeat followed behind him.

Hinata lead the others out of the room and headed in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Hey Hanabi I just realized that you still have your Byakugan active. Is it painful or anything like how my clan has motion sickness after a while of using ours?" Resbeat inquired as he stared into Hanabi's eyes while walking.

Hiashi hearing this stopped in his tracks causing Resbeat who wasn't paying attention to crash into him. Hiashi then turned around to inspect his duaghter's eyes with his own Byakugan.

"Father? Why are you inspecting me? If it is because of what this idiot said then my answer is because I don't feel and strain coming from them anymore, so much so that it seemed like it wasn't even activate until just now" Hanabi declared as she deactivated her Byakugan.

Hiashi deactivated his own, turned around and continued walked. Resbeat apologized for bumping into him then also continued.

After a short while the three of them arrived at Hiashi personal room and entered. Hanabi stuck out her hand to stop Resbeat from entering any further into to the. As Hiashi sat down on his chair, inside the rather empty room with not much else besides banner with the Hyuga Clan symbol few candlestands and Hiashi's seat, he signalled Hanabi to let Resbeat pass. Lowering her hand and moving forward Hanabi stood infront of her father as one is expected to do when infront of the head of a clan, while Resbeat completely ignorant to this custom due to his own upbringing simply walked forward and sat down. Hanabi glared at Resbeat and was then signalled again by her father to sit.

"There is no need to be so formal my daughter, because although this is the clan head's room it is not an official visit here. You can let him off the hook this time since I want to hear out what it is he wishes to do with the knowledge he now possesses", Hiashi explained as he looked towards Resbeat while Hanabi lowered herself and knelt then sat on her bent backwards feet.

"Hmmm is it really one of those 'Now that I know it I must die or be imprisoned kind of thing?' If it is then I promise not to divulge it on one condition", Resbeat responded.

Hanabi interupted him shouting, "You have some nerve! Also don't you dare expect to twist my father into getting me to like you or anything of the sort."

"Hanabi, what is that all about? This has to do with the Clan secret. Even you wouldn't know of it until after you became the head of the clan also I would never force my Daughters to be with someone they don't love", Hiashi interupted her.

"Guys calm down! First of all I would never try any kind of dirty trickes to win Hanabi over. And secondly I never intended it to be a threat I simply meant if you could let me learn that technique even though I am not a Hyuga and worse off not fully part of this nation", Resbeat explained as he tried to calm down their excitement. "Also isn't sitting like that kinda painful to you Hanabi. Why don't you sit more relax your father mentioned that this isn't an official visit whatever that means."


	11. Chapter 11

"He is right about sitting more relaxed. That posture is incredibly painful after a while", Hiashi advised Hanabi who then lifted herself up off her legs then slide them to the side and sat in a still lady-like but more relaxed position. "Now back the matter at hand, first Resbeat you will not be able to learn those first two techniques you mentioned for obvious reasons such as you are unable to see Chakra or the Chakra Network as the Byakugan does am I not right?"

"Hmm? Again I never really mentioned that I wasn't able to see those. It is amazing what you learnt from just a few clashes as well Lord Hiashi. Anyways the answer to that questions is not I can't see them any more than your average person or Shinobi can, but with my Mechashers it is more or less easy for me to match or cancel out someone from the Hyuga clan using Gentle Palm. Basically I don't think I can use those either and I was more interested in the last one anyways", Resbeat explained in response to Hiashi's question.

"Father, What is this technique you guys are speaking about. Also am I not going to be considered to learn these techniques?" Hanabi looking a bit miffed due to not really being a part of the conversation spoke up.

"Sigh! What troublesome children you are. Hanabi, Resbeat I will offer you the chance to learn these three whether you master them or not is up to your potential, resolve and training", Hiashi announced as he did a hand sign which was totally uncommon for a Hyuga clan member to do. A poof of smoke appeared then dispersed into the air leaving behind a giant scroll. He then unraveled the scroll which had the names of many of the Hyuga clan's pervious clan heads and a bloody thumbprint. "This is the scroll of the Hyuga clan's secret summoning jutsu. With this you can gain the ability to call upon the summon birds which each carry the perfected form of the Byakugan. These creature can see around quarter of the world's surface down to every individual grain of sand in the desert. The only problem with these creatures is that they devour Chakra ever time they are summon but they can also refuse the summoning."

"Has anyone ever mastered the summoning jutsu father?" Hanabi sightly shocked by this information uttered.

"Noone has complete control of it in the sense that they can always succeed, but there have been a few that were favored by the creatures", Hiashi stated.

Resbeat stood up and walked towards Hiashi only to be tripped down by Hanabi performing a sweep kick on him. "Just who do you think you are. I am a Hyuga and a girl you never heard of lady's first", she shouted at Resbeat on the floor.

"The order doesn't really matter much about your abilities, but I guess if she is that eager to have her name be beside my own then let her go Resbeat", Hiashi said with a tiny smile on his face.

After writing down her name on the scroll the taking out a kunai Hanabi pricked her thumb with the tip and then squeeze out the blood as she printed her thumb onto the scroll then stepped aside for Resbeat to have his turn. When they were both finished Hiashi rolled up the scroll and returned it back from where it came.

"With this now complete you simply need to learn the hand signs to perform the summoning jutsu so you can practice it. We shall do that part tomorrow during your first day of training. I also asked that you practice this together and in secrecy to pervent thief", Hiashi continued.

"Yes sir!", the two youths responded in unisen

"Now let's go to the dining hall the meal should have been prepared already. Also I have prepared the rooms of the males and females to be separate and posted guards from our clan to watch over the area", Hiashi announced as he walked towards the door and then exited.

"Lord Hiashi! One last request, due to my usual routine can I be permitted to use your outer yard for training and smithing? In my clan it is a doctrine to train your smithing each and every day you can so as to not lose your edge", Resbeat stopped Hiashi and requested.

"Hmmm? I see no reason it can't be arranged have the details dealt with after we have had dinner. Now come along children we must not keep the others waiting for us", Hiashi agreed and instructed the two.

After walked to the dining hall and indulging on the wonderous meal prepared by Hinata and her mother, they all spoke about the details of the training regimen. The scheduling consisted of firstly a short jog and muscle training lead by Kiba for around 2 hours, Taijutsu training lead by Lord Hiashi for 2 hours as well, personal training for a hour, tactics lessons for 2 hours while performing Chakra control and Chakra building training by Shikamaru, specialize training where Hanabi was taught by Hiashi, FuwaFuwa by Kiba and Resbeat sparred with Shikamaru and Hinata together to improve his quick thinking and improvision being made into the leader of the group.

When the discussions were over Resbeat provided the details of his request which were to be taken cared of my morning seeing as how it wasn't anything much. After taking a bath Resbeat headed to his and the other males' room. He then laid down and quickly fell asleep.

After a short moment of sleep he was now dreaming. He stood in a large plain area with tiny clouded in the blue sky. He felt the swaying of the tall grass amongst his feet. The area was very calming. As he began to walk forward he noticed shadows of birds flying in the sky, so he looked up and saw the actual birds in the sky. He then continued walking heading towards an area with less grass where he could lay down for a bit. When he reach said spot he saw a person laying down as well. He then walked towards the person with each step giving him a better view of the person.

As he was getting closer the person heard his footsteps approaching them and sat up to see who was coming. Seeing that it was Resbeat the person stood up and walked towards him. By this time Resbeat had seen that it was Hanabi who was the person coming towards him. When the two reached close enough Hanabi bowed to him then exclaimed, "Thank you so much! For that cannon it was really interesting and just about the first time I had ever gotten anything girly like that. If you could only be that thoughtful all the time then it wouldn't be much of a dream of your's for us to be together."

Resbeat smiled and reached out his hand to pet her head then spoke, "Aren't you just the cutest! Why the sudden change in attitude though?"

As Resbeat finished speaking the bird from earlier swooped down emitting a loud sound as it dived. Just a few feet over their head the bird spread out its wings and flapped to break its speed and descend to the ground. This creature was enormous being at least five times their height and it wings spread to about 50 feet each. Its feathers were a white color that seemed to reflect its surroundings and it had an owl-like body. Just before touching the ground the large bird spread its wings leaving them covering over Hanabi and Resbeat. Its wings blocked of the sky and all rays of light directly under it. Due to its shadow being casted over them the two youths could not anything but shadows of the creature. On both undersides of the wings a large slit appeared horizontally and began to tear open. The space between the slit grew bigger eventually showing white sclera and purple ring in the center over the irides which had a Byakugan in the center of the rings. When the eyes peered down upon them a loud voice spoke, "So you are the new recipients of the Hyuga's summoning jutsu huh? Hanabi, heiress to the Hyuga and second duaghter of the now head Hiashi. Resbeat Meldnix smithing swordsman known as the Databooker, Illusion puppeteer, Mr. Fix and Jewel of the Mechasher. Bah! A bunch of kids is all I see before me."

"And just who are you to look down on us? Also how did you even know about us?" Hanabi shouted angrily in response to his kids comment.

"Hanabi calm down, it said we are the new users of the jutsu. I think it may be one of the summon creatures", Resbeat grabbed Hanabi's shoulder as he tried to explain.

"Child not of the Hyuga you may be right about that, but have you no form of respect of this great one before you. I am a he and dislike terms such as it for even though I am a animal I possess intelligence and wisdom well beyond that of the average humans. Now for your question duaghter of the Hyuga these eyes of mine sees leagues beyond your's or any of your clan's limit for it can tell each individual grain of sand on the beach apart and both sides of the horizon simultaneously", the voice retorted.

"Hmmm I guess I am sorry for calling you an it but I don't even know your name. Also why and actually how are you able to speak with us right now?" Resbeat questioned as he released Hanabi who seemed to have calmed down now.

"Hmmm I suppose you are right there, although I still sense a form of disrespect in your voice, but forget that for now. I am Fukurōnokiso the great leader of the wielders of Sekai-kan Byakugan. I am here to decide whether or not I will be sending any of my owlkin to your aid, and I personally can peer into the dreams of the contractees", Fukurōnokiso replied.

"What must we do to gain your cooperation lord of the owlkins?" Hanabi asked.

"Nothing! For amd first most I have seen most of you life with my very eyes that much makes it meanless to get your word. For you two in particular I can see much potential but I will place a restriction on both of you. Since you both signed the contract around the same time I will permit my kin to go to you without fail if and only if you perform the jutsu as one. Now as for you Non-Hyuga I advise you to regain your former potential it will be necessary", Fukurōnokiso stated as his eyes began to close and the world around them began to fade to black.

Resbeat slowly opened eyes to the brightening room. He slowly rose up as he got out of bed quietly and carefully to not wake those around him. After leaving the room to wash up he left the building and began jogging towards the forest. A few minutes later he arrived at a clearing within the forest where FuwaFuwa and Mushi were jumping around from tree to tree. He continued forward just beyond them to quietly meditate. After meditating for a hour or two Resbeat returrned to the Hyuga Mansion where the others were awaiting him. He quickly ran to recieve the instructions of the day.

"Resbeat what took you so long to come back. Me and Mushi came back a couple minutes ago", FuwaFuwa gloated.

"Nevermind that now, today is the first day of training and we will start with a test of your endurance with a race around the forest. After you all get cleaned and eat your breakfast we will start. The race starts here and ends here, after start you will run until you reach the clear where you will each get a different course which will have quizzes along the way to check out your quick thinking skills as well and push you pass your limits. Anyone incapable of finishing has to do all the routes tomorrow while strapped down with weights", Shikamaru announced.


	12. Chapter 12

When Shikamaru finished his explanation, lady Hyuga called out for them to join her in the dining hall. The senior shinobi entered he building first as the three youths conversed.

"Good Morning! Guys did you sleep well, I had a pleasant dream that became weird midway through", Resbeat started.

"Tch! My dream started out nice then became horrible and ended weirdly, and it is all your fault idiot", Hanabi shouted seeming very annoyed towards Resbeat.

"Hmm! Does that mean I was in your dreams. Now that just made my day. Oh! But you were in my dreams as well, so I don't know which I should be more happy about. Wait did you happen to be laying in a meadow in your dreams Hanabi?" Resbeat stated sounding excited at first then confused and finally surprised.

Hanabi stared at Resbeat with a weirded out look on her face and asked him, "Did you read my mind just now? Can you even do that with your creepy eyes? Wait! But you don't even have them activated right now, so I guess that isn't it."

"Didn't you guys just have the same dream? Also I had pleasant dreams as well thanks for asking", FuwaFuwa spoke with her cheeks puffed out and anger with them.

"Hmm I guess that is the only other explanation. Maybe we should ask father about this", Hanabi whispered to Resbeat.

Resbeat turned to FuwaFuwa while expressing, "Sorry! FuwaFuwa we didn't mean to exclude you."

FuwaFuwa petted Resbeat's head and said as she walked into the building, "Thanks Ressy! You are nice, but you should try to get more one Hanabi's good side instead."

The other two followed after her and entered the building. As the three sat down after greeting lady Hyuga they all began to eat there breakfast. After they were all finished and rested they proceeded back the to starting area. The three formed a line and awaited the signal from Shikamaru.

"As I explained before try your best to get through the course before your time limit and then return here. After this is over we will hold a meeting and any of you who can't finish will have to redo their course as well as the others. Now! Ready! Go!", Shikamaru reminded them before he shouted as he brought down his hand and the three of them dash forward into the forest.

"Hey guys do you want to bet on who makes it back first and who will fail it?" Kiba stated as he chuckled.

"Heh! So what does the winner get from this bet?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Guys! Shouldn't we be more supportive and believe in them?" Hinata said seeming as if she was trying to scold them.

"Hah! I say this know full well that they shouldn't be able to solve those quizzes, because I saw Shikamaru making them and I couldn't even do one", Kiba explained.

"Well then how about this then I bet on all of them passing the course and if they do then you have to do the punishment for a entire week Kiba?" Hinata exclaimed with a aggresive tone.

"Hahaha! She got you there Kiba. So what will it be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine deal! But should even one fail then you are treating me and Akamaru to steaks for a month", Kiba answered

"The deal is made then and if Kiba loses he has to treat Choji for a day." Shikamaru confirmed their deal and added his condition.

"What? No way way that fatso will break my wallet." Kiba responded.

Meanwhile the three youths were running on the ground of the forest nearing quickly upon the clearing area. All three skidded to a stop as they reached signs on three trees to the left, right and middle which read FuwaFuwa,Resbeat and the Hanabi respectively. The three of them walked towards the tree with there names and removed a sheet of paper pinned to the tree as well.

Hanabi's note read: [Travel forth to where your eyes cannot see then collect the seed of new life to get your new path]

FuwaFuwa's read: [Nose knows the way, and eyes lie, follow your ears for the next course]

And finally Resbeat's note read: [What you know now is insufficient seek knowledge of others to climb to new heights along your way]

After reading the notes they all wondered what the messages could mean. Resbeat looked around and saw on the tree with his name, continued forth! He then ran ahead down his path leaving the girls behind.

FuwaFuwa then began to smell something strange and followed it down her path leaving Hanabi alone in the clearing. Hanabi then looked around thinking that there was something for her to notice. Not seeing anything see remembered the notes words, ["Travel forth to where your eyes cannot see"] thinking more about this she activated her Byakugans and stood infront of the sign checking the surroundings while noticing Resbeat and FuwaFuwa running down there paths and nothing important for her quizzes.

"Damn it what does this stupid sign mean about what my eyes can't see I own Byakugans they can see nearly 360 degrees...", Hanabi muttered to herself before realizing the Byakugan's blind spot and facepalming herself before she stood infront of the sign again and then turned to the area which didn't appear in her vision, a tree branch. She quickly climbed the tree and examined the branch where she found a nest with an egg marked, [Return to the sign the head forward and watch your step for your eyes may see through objects but not traps]

"Urgh! This is annoying now I have to return to the sign and then move forward. I will get back at Shikamaru for this", She continued and ran pass the sign down her path angrily.

Meanwhile down FuwaFuwa's path, she was running towards the scent when she came across numerous logs covered in the scent she was following with another sign infront of them. The sign read, [The nose is now useless but the eyes won't help either, seek aid from your other senses to find your next path]

FuwaFuwa quickly jumped infront of several of the logs placing her head on the top and listening after a few minutes she found three logs with sounds inside them while all the others were soundless. After she investigated all the logs she charge Chakra onto her palms on chopped of the front part of the log thinnly enough so as to not damage whatever was inside it. When she was done she checked the logs to find two scrolls marked a big red X inside and the final one read, [Your new path comes high then goes low, seek the answer for the light that doesn't glow] After looking around, for something up above her that would indicate the path, she spotted arrow high up and a tree and dashed to investigate it. Up close there was nothing strange about the arrow it just pointed forward, so FuwaFuwa jump for tree to tree following the direction of the arrow which lead to another arrow pointing to the left. After following several arrows she came upon the last one pointing down towards the ground. Jumping down from off the tree branches she arrived at another clearing which sat three packages.

FuwaFuwa remembering that these quizzes were supposed to test their quick thinking skills was cautious of the packages thinking that more than likely there was traps around. She carefully approached the the packages ready for anything that may spring out suddenly. Upon reaching them she noticed the sizes of the boxes the left one being large the middle being small and the right being the largest. FuwaFuwa realized what was meant by light instantly and tried to move each box individually finding out that the largest box had some weight to it the large box was light and the small box the heaviest. After moving the boxes the small box shuck and made noise while their was a delicious scent coming from the largest box. Trying desparately not to be tempted by curiousity and food FuwaFuwa struggled as she opened only the large box which contained nothing inside, so she looked under the cover of the box and saw the words [A ninja mustn't be distracted in important moments but it is also the way of the leaf to never leave your comrades behind] a trap door opened beneath the other two boxes as they fell down the hole FuwaFuwa heard a familiar whimper and dashed into the hole after the small box. Realizing that Mushi was no where to be seen after they "walk" earlier FuwaFuwa kicked of the side of the walls to speed up and met the falling box then open it and took out a large stuff toy beetle before throwing several kunais with ropes attached to the circular end of them into the walls to stop her descent.

Relieved that she got the toy before it hit the ground below FuwaFuwa climbed back up and then out of the hole as she placed the toy to the ground and with a pump of smoke it transformed into Mushi. Knowing that mushi liked to sometimes use the tranformation jutsu, FuwaFuwa closed your hands tightly and then released it as she shuck her head and the two walked towards the next sign.

Meanwhile back at the starting/ending point Hinata was relaying the progress of the race to the other two.

"Shikamaru you knowingly endangered Mushi's life with that last stunt for FuwaFuwa. She seemed very angry just now", Hinata stated seeming angry with him as well.

"Hmm there is nothing I can say about my method, because she will need to be able to move pass situations like this as a ninja. Also I will take whatever she has to say or do, head-on later", Shikamaru replied.

"Anyways how are the other two doing so far?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"Hanabi is moving towards the final quiz same as FuwaFuwa, while it seems as though Resbeat is slowly moving forward to his second quiz.

"Hahaha I guess that means I will win the bet huh?" Kiba gloated.

"Hmmm are you sure that he is being lazy during the quizzes, Hinata?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It appears so. I don't know maybe the quizzes were too hard for him?" Hinata replied.

"Nah I don't know much about his skills yet so I did some basic ninja skills quizzes for his ones except at the end", Shikamaru stated.

Seeming confused about Resbeat's actions the three put it aside for now and simply watched over the youths.

Back at Hanabi's course she was running forwards as the ground beneath her feet opened up and reflected light from the sun into her eyes.

The young Hyuga jumped off the reflect panel to her side as more reflective panels appeared directing the light into her eyes.

"Damn that Shikamaru this light is really painful and this is like the 5th one down this path. I got to do something about these panels, but they are stupidly sturdy", Hanabi ranted as she remember hurting her palms trying to break the panels the second time she encountered them.

"I don't really mean FuwaFuwa reaching back before me but I won't accept losing to Resbeat", Hanabi shouted as she straighten out her palms and gathered Chakra on them. "How did it go again? While he was fighting my father his little creepy-looking Chakra seem to curve in a weird way, something like this."

Hanabi tried to mimic Resbeats unseen movement when using his Light Breaking. She wiggled her hands infront of her face a few times then noticed that her pinky and index fingers would disappear shortly.

"Hehe! Who knew it was such a simple technique to understand?" she said to herself as she tried to make her entire palm disappear.

After finally getting one of her palm to disappear Hanabi's Chakra was depleted and she was exhausted.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Serves me right for trying to copy that idiot's technique while I am doing a test, also this isn't even useful for my issue right now", she panted and shouted as she took out a foodpill and swallowed it the tried her best to move on while evading the light beams.

After a few minutes Hanabi arrived at her finally clue location with her eyes bloodshot and teary. She wiped away the tears as she read the new note, [Your eyes can be a burden at times find away to bypass this when darkness is all those eyes can see]

"Urgh! Why am I being tortured by these quizzes?" Hanabi grunted as she looked down to the ground where the arrow was pointing.

"Jumping down the hole then landing safely Hanabi now found her self in total darkness with only the surface of the hole have any form of light. She placed her hands on the walls seeking a way forward and walked while touching the wall with one hand and feeling for what was infront of her with the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: As of now I will be accepting any kind of reviews although I am not much for replying so don't expect me to. Also thanks for your support of this story please continue to enjoy as it will be a long story.

FuwaFuwa, hanging by one hand which gripped on to the rope attached to a kunai and grasping Mushi by one of her hind legs swayed back and forth and swung Mushi upwards to the side of the wall then with the momentum of the swing threw Mushi upwards causing her to land on the wall and kick off while leaping to the other side and biting down on the kunai pulling FuwaFuwa to the side as they both leapt from side to side up the hole eventually escaping it.

"Mushi! Good girl! When we get back I will prepare a surprise for you", FuwaFuwa stated as she smirked at her devious idea then rushed forward to her next destination with Mushi behind her.

Back at the starting area

"Shikamaru, you may have been put in charge of their evaluation this time but if I catch anymore of that kind of traps from you then don't expect me to let you off easy", Hinata glared at Shikamaru and announced before she returned her focus on the youths.

"Woah! Scary! Don't worry about it this kind of course was too troublesome to create any ways so I won't be making more", Shikamaru said as a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face from due to the surprising angry face of Hinata he had never seen before.

"Gwhahaha! You got Hinata mad, that isn't a face you every want to be the victim of ever", Kiba bursted out laughing at Shikamaru then quickly tried to suppress it when Hinata glance over at him.

"You just remained me Kiba, just who dug a hole so deep in under a day?" Hinata turned her head back towards the genins and asked in a serious tone.

Meanwhile back to quiz courses

Hanabi, who was walking forward bumping into large rocks as she walked yelled, "Stupid Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru making it so difficult to walk through this tunnel. Why are there so much rocks laying about this cave?"

After moving forward for about 10 minutes a stream of light became visible in the distance. Seeing this Hanabi ran towards it even though she could still not see her surroundings any better. As she sprinted towards the light she would hit or step on large rocks which caused her to stumble slightly which was easily corrected when it occured. Getting out of the darkness and quickly returning to the light caused Hanabi's eyes to stings due to the sudden change in brightness. She rubbed her to wipe away the tears which had gathered due to the stinging sensation.

"What is left to do now after escaping that hole?" Hanabi stated rethorically as she looked around the area near the exit of the hole then spotted a sign infront of her.

She walked towards the sign and read it, [After completion of your trials you may return to the starting but be warned this journey back will be a race between your team, good luck!]

When she read this sign Hanabi sprinted back towards the Hyuga estate. After reaching the clearing area which split the three courses apart FuwaFuwa ride on top of Mushi dashed infront of her as they raced to reach the finish first, a short while after the girls heard the rustling of the leaves as Resbeat appeared behind them at a distance where he would not be able to catch up with them unless they tripped. Realizing that Resbeat was not their competition at the moment the girls tried their best to be the one in the lead. At the final stretch of the race when the senior ninjas and Lord Hyuga could be seen FuwaFuwa jumped off Mushi back into the air and did a very familiar hand sign then shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" with a puff of smoke a clone of her appeared to her side which then spun around as she placed her feet onto her back and kicked off and shooting herself towards the finish. When she landed and the ground she bounced from where she landed then shot towards Shikamaru at highspeed head first hitting him in his belly while knocking him the the ground.

"What? FuwaFuwa knows how to do the Shadow Clone", Hanabi completely surprised by this shouted as she, who was mid air due to leaping from a branch earlier, mess up her landing and slipped falling head first towards the ground. She closed her eyes instinctively as she awaited her impact with the ground.

In an instant she felt like she had hit something but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have. Wondering what was going on she slowly opened her eyes to witness Resbeat's face above her own as the wind was breezing across her face much like it does when one is leaping in the air. She glanced around to make sense of what was happening and realized that she was in the arms of Resbeat as they were making their way towards the finish.

"Wha... Wha... What's going on here? Why am i in your arms and how did you get so close so quickly?" Hanabi uttered as she grabbed her jacket to cover herself while blushing and confused.

"Heh! That's a nice face you got there. I shall make sure to go into my memory space later and store it safely so I remember it forever", Resbeat smiled as he continued moving forward while leaping from tree to tree.

"Hey! I asked you a question didn't I?" as Hanabi tried to yell at Resbeat he interupted her with, "Actually that was kind of like four questions if you included that last one."

"Don't you get technical with me, and answer my questions now." retorted Hanabi.

"Hmmm well ok then since you asked so nicely. Firstly I rescued you from your fall", Resbeat started to explain and was cut off, "I can see that. Why did you do that?", Hanabi asked while interupting him.

"Sigh! Do I need a reason to save someone, especially when it is the girl I like? Anyways as I was saying you tripped up back there and I save you from you fall which turned out to be really nice for me too seeing as how I can feel your warmth in my hands and on my chest", Resbeat comment as he blushed sightly afterwards.

"What? Let me down you prev. I can continue on without you carrying me", Hanabi commanded as she shoved his face away from her own.

"Well, that would be ideal if we weren't already here", Resbeat added as Hanabi looked around seeing Hinata and their father looking at her as she was in Resbeat's arms.

"Hanabi, you tease me when you are so forward yourself", Hinata commented as her face light up bright red from seeing her sister in a somewhat envious position in her opinion.

Resbeat lowered Hanabi to the ground then stooped down to check whether her foot was injuried from her slip.

"Hey, idiot haven't you touch me enough earlier", Hanabi shouted thsn walked away from him.

"Well since you all reached back in time but FuwaFuwa was first then Shikamaru and her will have a chat later on while you two will be practicing with my supervision. Firstly though how was the quizzes", Lord Hiashi stated as the genins gather to talk about the trials.

"Mine was super annoying from start til end that's all I got to say", Hanabi replied looking a bit miffed

"Mine was like a nice morning stroll until Shikamaru made it in a disaster. No further explanations required, he knows what he did", FuwaFuwa commented staring daggers at Shikamaru who gave an awkward smile as hd held his belly due to the earlier hit.

"Hmmmm? I don't know what to say about mine really, but I guess it was too easy for me. Hearing the girls talk makes me thing that their quizzes were personalized for them, so why did it seem to me that mine was more of just general information and the like", Resbeat answered seeming disappointed.

"Sigh! You say it was easy then how come you were the one who seem to be moving the slowest of all. Infact how is it that you are even here right now when Hinata saw you were still around the 2 question area a littled while ago?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Hmmm? You are probably refering to when I was already done with the quiz and playing around in the forest. There are some unique stuff in there let this", Resbeat explained as he took out a bag full of stones and roots.

"What? That just looks like regular rocks and roots to me. Are you lying about finishing early", Hanabi comment as they all looked at the rocks and roots.

"Well I do have another proof", Resbeat replied as he removed 3 notes from his pockets and placed the rocks and roots back while mumbling, "Don't worry I will make you into something lovely and amazing little guys"

Shikamaru seeing the three notes stated, "If you finished early then why not return here when you did, or did finding those rocks set you back that much?"

"That is enough questions the point is they all completed their tasks, so now you go have your chat with FuwaFuwa over there while i take over instructing these two", lord Hiashi commanded as he began to walk forward to the forest. "Hinata can you have dinner prepared when it is time your mother will be out for a few days. Hanabi and Resbeat follow after me closely and don't get lost."

"Yes father! Have a safe trip", Hinata answered in response to his command and waved as he and the two genins leapt back into the woods.

As they were following behind Hiashi Resbeat asked, "Lord Hiashi are we going to train the Summoning Jutsu now? Also I guess we are going to some secluded secret area but do you know what the others will be talking with FuwaFuwa about?"

"You must be really idiotic or just not interested. She is now our teams leader under however is to be our jonin or captain if we fail or pass at the Chunin Exams", Hanabi retorted his seemingly stupid question.

"You may be right but it was determined that she would be the leader quite a while ago these quizzes was to train each of you in what we taught you lacked or wouldn't expect. Although he may have not fully understood your situation Resbeat, Shikamaru Nara is a tactical genius so learn well from him both of you", Hiashi explained as they reached their destination a cliff which hung over the forest just a short distance away from the final note of the quiz courses.

The three landed after climbing up it and Hiashi walked towards a large tree which stood on the cliff. As Resbeat and Hanabi began approaching him, he stopped them and announced, "This is where you shall learn the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Now even though you could have learnt this from any one who can use the Jutsu I mentionex before thaf this is to be secret", Hiashi bite his thumb, then began to form his hand signs.

"Boar! Dog! Bird! Monkey! Ram! SUMMONING JUTSU!"

After performing the hand signs and shout the Jutsu name Hiashi slamed his palm onto the ground and with a puff of smoke an tiny owl appeaered on Hiashi's shoulder. He then proceeded to explain, "This is one of the summoned creatures of the Hyuga clan technique. Now just because one appeared now doesn't mean they will always come when called. Now is your turn practice the hand signs and when you think you have them memorized then you can test out the summoning.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: thank you to all those who enjoy this story. It is meant to be a long one so continue to enjoy it as it updates alongside the explanation series which highlights a few things in more details from this series.

"Lord Hiashi! Father!, I am ready/wish to try/test out the jutsu now", both Resbeat and Hanabi declared at the same time.

"What? Shouldn't you wait until after I am finished with my practice to have your turn? Have you never heard of ladies first?" Hanabi shouted at Resbeat trying to get her chance first.

"Now, now, even since you both believe you have the hand signs memorized why don't you both try to do it at the same time. It is not like there is any harm in performing the jutsu at the same time", Lord Hiashi replied to defuse the conflict. "Now whenever you are ready go ahead."

The two walked away from each other just a bit and the stood facing Lord Hiashi as they began do their individual hand signs, (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram) they then rose their hands to their mouths and bit their thumbs on their right arms and slammed their palms onto the ground while shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

As the palms of Hanabi and Resbeat hit the ground two large puff of smoke burst up from the ground the dispersed after a few seconds to Lord Hiashi's surprise, both of the genins were gone.

"What!? Hanabi, Resbeat? What's going on here?" Lord Hiashi panicked as he activated his Byakugan looking around the area for signs of their Chakra.

A large gust of wind swirled onto the ground around him as a huge bird shadow casted over him, "Head of the Hyuga Clan fear not the lost of your kin and that other child for they have been called forth by the leader of your summoning contract. We are rather intrigued by the potentials of both these children and will sent them back in a few hours or so. Go back and remain calm until they return", a boom voice who cared not to identify itself informed Lord Hyuga before leaving as quickly as it appeared.

Meanwhile on top of an island floating in the air

Two puff of smoke appeared just outside a forest city of large trees from a reverse summoining done by a large Owlkin. As the smoke cleared the two genin appeared while looking around at the area.

"What just happened? Where are we?" Hanabi asked in awe of the unknown area.

"This place looks cool", Resbeat exclaimed as he activated his Mechasher eyes while glancing around. "It has a lot of unknown information for my eyes, but there are tons of weird or rare materials here. I wonder if the inhabitants will allow me to check them out more closely."

"Hmmm? Children? I had my doubts about them actually being children when looking down, but they really are just children. In any case Lord Fukurōnokiso ordered that I summon them and then bring them to his dwellings, so let's get them to move along", the owlkin spoke to itself.

"Children you or in the home of us Owlkins the contracted summoning animals of the Hyuga clans summoning jutsu. I am to take you to greet our leader, so I ask that you step onto my feet and hold on tightly unless you would like for me to grasp you in my talons", the Owlkin explained and then advised Hanabi and Resbeat as it spread its wings open to show its feet.

Resbeat quickly jumped on the owlkin's foot and tightly locked his arms around it with his arms only reaching about half way around the large creature's foot. Hanabi still confused as to what was happening slowly walked towards the creature while demanding a more proper explanation to what had just occurred.

"Child, you are wasting my time and annoying me so don't blame me for what I do next", the Owlkin began flapping its wings and rose up into the air while snatching Hanabi off her feet with its own before soaring off towards the large forest.

"Hanabi are you alright?" Resbeat asked as he lowered a rope down to Hanabi who was being held by the Owlkin's talons.

She gripped he rope and quickly tied it to her arm as Resbeat pried her out of its talons then pulled her up on top of the Owlkin's foot alongside himself.

"Hahaha! You are an interesting kid indeed no one has ever tried to pry loose prey from my talons in my life time. I believe I need to instruct you on some mannerisms right now", the Owlkin laughed at Resbeats strangeness then declared before shooting upwards into the air then twisting as it climbed higher.

"Resbeat you idiot I know it was to save me, but look what you made it do", Hanabi shouted at him while trying to her best not to be flung off its foot.

"Don't worry about that if we tie ourselves around its foot then we should be ok, and who knows this could be a incredible ride" Resbeat shouted as he threw the rope to Hanabi who then quickly wrapped it around herself before throwing it back to Resbeat from the other side of the foot. After tying the two sides of the roped together properly Resbeat then released highly condensed Chakra from his arms which he then whipped towards the Owlkin's head hooking on to its chest securely before he jumped off and swung himself onto the back of the creature.

"Oh! Ho! You wish to challenge me directly you disrespectful child? Then let's see if you can endure the pressure of my flight", the creature said in response to Resbeat climbing onto its back before it stopped its ascent and the shot down towards the ground as Resbeat gripped onto its back using the ropes of Chakra hooked onto its feathers on its chest.

Seeing the young boy still gripping onto its chest securely the Owlkin flew pass the land of the floating island and under it giving Hanabi and Resbeat a view of something truly spectacular. The underside of the island had four large crystals which were blue and thousands of smaller crystals of red and green color all of which had streams of Chakra running from each of the large crystals to the smaller ones and then another of the large ones. At the distance they were at the entirety of the island's underside could be seen which appeared to run on for about 10miles or more between each of the four crystals which were positioned at the corners of the island.

Quickly shooting pass the length of the island the Owlkin then shot back to the upper side of the island and entered the forest swaying pass trees just slightly as a means to scare Resbeat who was on its back. The young genin simply lowered himself onto on knee and gripped his Chakra rope tighter.

"HAHAHA! This is extremely exciting but it is kind of a pain that my Mechasher is being overloaded with information, so I guess it won't be analyzing anything further", Resbeat exclaimed as he deactivated his Mechasher eyes so that he would not pass out due to being overwhelmed by the rapid change in information he was perceiving.

As the Owlkin continued to soar through the forest another much larger Owlkin shot upwards in front of it causing it flap breaking its flight path and stopping its movement forward as it glanced up above itself.

"Fukurōnohaaku! I believed I instructed you to bring them directly to home why are you playing around inside the city instead of following my orders", the larger Owlkin asked while intimidating the smaller Owlkin who held Resbeat and Hanabi.

"Father!? Why did you come out here? Also I wasn't playing around I was punishing this insolent boy who not only took something from my talons but also dared to climb atop my back", Fukurōnohaaku answered with a hint of fear in her voice explaining the situation.

"Sigh! You foolish little Owl-ling that boy has so many things which requires our research and you choose to punish him for challenging you. The way I see it you may have been flying through the skies for half a day before even boring him not to mention how he appears to be grasping on to your very skin under your feathers and digging deeper into it with each passing moment", Lord Fukurōnokiso stated as he grasped onto Resbeat with his talons and held the youth by his waist as he flew toward his home. "Follow me back home and don't take anymore detours."

Fukurōnohaaku now free of Resbeat from her back simply followed her father as they all made their way to the second largest tree in the area. As he was about to touch down Lord Fukurōnokiso threw Resbeat onto the ground then landed and walked deeper into the hollowed out tree, after which Fukurōnohaaku entered and landed directly beside Resbeat who quickly jumped onto her foot and untied Hanabi.

"Children move forward and properly greet my father as you do so", Fukurōnohaaku stated as she walked towards her father and stood at his side.

Both Hanabi and Resbeat stepped forward and declared, "Greeting/Yo! Lord Fukurōnokiso/Owl king."

"Resbeat you idiot, I keep telling you to have some manners", Hanabi scolded him after slapping him in the back of his head.

"Haha! A child who isn't completely honest with herself and one who is too honest with himself bickering is always entertaining to me", Lord Fukurōnokiso chuckled as he watched to two genin.

"Excuse me asking but how are we here and why exactly?" Hanabi questioned the Owlkins politely.

"Oh? Fukurōnohaaku failed to inform you of this information beforehand? Well firstly, I had my daughter summon you just before you would first perform your summoning jutsu that is how you are now presently here not to worry though because I have already sent a messenger to the current Head of your clan. As to the reason why I called you here, it is because I wish to have you partake in a few trials of my Owlkin…" Lord Fukurōnokiso explained before being interrupted by his daughter, "Father you can't mean to have them possibly attain sage-hood. You must remember why we choose to segregated ourselves from the humans as much as possible even more so when dealing with this arrogant boy who has such an alarming situation inside himself…"

"Hush yourself my child the errors of the past does not equate to commending the future. This boy's circumstance is much more stable than that of those creatures which existed in history. Also it is my decision after conversing with the council to have them earn the status of the Twin Peaks Sages…" as Lord Fukurōnokiso was speaking he got cut off again by Fukurōnohaaku, "Hahaha! You expect these two to be able to acquire such a rank while from what I have seen so far the girl at least appears to be always at his throat."

"Fukurōnohaaku should you interrupt me again you will be tasked with flying through the trials yourself for an entire month", the older Owlkin shouted causing her to shrink away to the shadows of the area and simply listen as he spoke. "Anyways before I was rudely interrupted multiple times, I was saying that you will be taking these trials which isn't up to you to choice whether you do or don't" as Fukurōnokiso said this he quickly slashed his wing across while shooting two of small feathers into the bellies of the two genins which quickly sunk into them.

"Wha? What was that just now? What did you just do to us?" Hanabi and Resbeat completely shocked at what had just happened asked.

"This is the first of the Trials I have just shot you full of Senjutsu Chakra in a few minutes you will both start to display symptoms of the Chakra and being to transform while feeling extreme pain. Your task is to contain this Chakra while stripping off the excess and molding it into your own. Do not panic for the amount of Chakra I shot into you will easily burn itself out without killing you while you are back at your land. You must complete this task within three attempts or you will die. I will now have you return and I shall call you back in a week whether you have been able to take this Chakra as your own or not.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I have decide the actual lenght of this story will be something around 150 chapters which will be separated into 3 arcs it will be posted as the same story but when the arc break is reach I will mark it on the end of the chapter and then the starting of the next chapter along with some updates on the story summary. Also I am taking comments and the like so if you care to submit an OC to this story feel free to PM me, for now I have no official partner for FuwaFuwa but I definitely want her to be paired.

Fukurōnokiso finished explaining to the two then ordered, "Fukurōnohaaku, return them quickly to back of the Hyuga mansion quickly."

"Yes! Father", Fukurōnohaaku replied as she quickly started the preparations to transport them back home.

With a large explosion of smoke, the two genin were gone from in front of the Owlkins.

"Father, I am still not completely sure we should have allowed those two to begin learning about senjutsu and the like. That boy has the exact same affliction of Chakra that _He_ possessed and we all know what it did to _Him_ ", Fukurōnohaaku commented as she glanced over to her father.

"Child, you are but a Owl-ling, and yet you have condemned all for the errs of a single. The reason for our choice may be lost to you right now, but keep an open mind about matters regarding those two children", Fukurōnokiso stated as he walked towards the entrance of his home peering forward and seeing the two genin return safely back to the Hyuga mansion.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuga estate

Lord Hiashi touched down at the enterance of the forest behind the mansion, then began to walk towards the building. Suddenly exactly the same way as how they left the two genin reappear in front of him. Elated to see his duaghter return physically unharmed lord Hiashi ran to Hanabi and grasped her between his arms.

"Even though that Owlkin informed me of your journey to their land, I was worried as to what would merit their interest in you two so much that they would call you there", lord Hiashi exclaimed.

"Father, let me go please. Your concern may be justified, but I am already capable of taking care of myself as a ninja should be", Hanabi retorted as she tried to loosen her father's grip on her while baring a slight blush across her face due to embarassment.

"Haha! You say that now, but I just saved you earlier today from falling on your face. Well I guess you didn't mean that as to say you don't make any mistakes", Resbeat chuckle softly and spoke in a lowered voice in response to Hanabi's statement.

Catching just a bit of what Resbeat had said glanced over at him with such a stare that Resbeat took a few steps back out of pure fear. Just as she was about to say a word both her and Resbeat were hit with a intensely sharp stabbing sensation.

"Urgh! Ow! Arghhhh! Is this the pain lord Fukurōnokiso mentioned a few seconds ago?" both Hanabi and Resbeat cried out as they gripped their bellies and struggled to stand due to the pain which affected they belly region mostly.

"What is going on why are you two suddenly experiencing pain?" lord Hiashi asked as he activated his Byakugan and examined their bodies and Chakra networks seeing no issues.

"Lord Hiashi... Urgh! I don't think... Argh! That you can... Urghhh! See senjutsu Chakra with your Byakugans", Resbeat painfully tried to explain.

"What? Why would you guys be feeling pain if this is simply senjutsu Chakra? And how were you able to acquire it in such a short amount of time? Although in any case right now the main issue is to get you two somewhere secure so that others can not witness this and become suspicious", lord Hiashi who had numerous questions and was totally confused stated as he grabbed them and rushed into the building towards the sparring area then locked the door behind them.

(Thump! Thump! Thump!)

"Father what is going on? Why did you rush inside like that?" Hinata asked after hastily following him and knocking on the door.

"Hinata it is no serious matter. I ask that you keep our guests entertained until I exit the room of my own accord. And have no one come near here for a bit", lord Hiashi replied.

"Very well father, but I will come back to bring you some tea in about an hour", Hinata stated as she left the area to go rejoin the others.

As Hiashi finished speaking with Hinata he turned back to Resbeat and Hanabi who were laying on the ground in the middle of the training room.

"What?! Why are your bodies changing in such ways?" Hiashi questioned as he slowly approached the genins whose right arm, left leg and nose for Resbeat and both legs, all fingers and both lips for Hanabi had began altering in shape to appear as having bird like features.

As Resbeat and Hanabi groaned while laying on the ground their legs began sprouting feathers which ran from their knees to their ankles. Their pinky and ring fingers and index and middle fingers drew closer as they started to conjoin. Lastly, their faces began to sprout feathers as Resbeat's nose started to form the upper section of a beak same as Hanabi's lips which became both the upper and lower parts.

"Urgh! There is no way I am letting this foreign Chakra take over my body", Hanabi moaned as she forced herself to sit up and try to meditate to balance out or expel the Chakra.

Resbeat saw this and unintentionally crawled towards Hanabi reaching his arm out towards her. Feeling extremely annoyed by the pain Hanabi slapped his hand away. The moment their palms touched the animal like features receded for an instance and quickly returned after their arms separated again.

"Huh? What is going on here all that pain from before vanished but the transformation is still occuring?" Resbeat questioned as he quickly sat up and noticed that his transformation progress and Hanabi's had complete switched with him now having both legs, both lips and all his fingers changing while she only had her left leg right arm and nose changing.

This new distribution of the alterations quickly receded again as the two could now focus on balancing the Chakra within themselves without the painful sensations hampering them. After a few more minutes of meditation Hanabi's eyes gained a ring around her irides much like the Owlkins' Sekai-kan Byakugan while Resbeat's usually green Irides changed to white melding with the usually white scleras leaving only the blacks of his pupils which the expanded and rippled causing his eyes to be in a constant ripple motion of white then black.

When these changes could be seen they vanished and revert back to their usual features after around 30 secs.

"Hanabi? Resbeat? The transfromations seem to have subsided now, so i will have you guys explain to me everything you know about this situation", lord Hiashi commented as he walked towards them and stare down at the two of them who were still on the floor.

Hanabi rose to her feet and began to explain what she understood of the situation, "Father, it appears that we have been chosen by the Owlkins' leader to become something called the Twin Sages..."

"Chosen? Don't you mean more like forced? He said we had no choice in the matter and if we should fail this trial specifically 3 times we will die. I guess we only got 2 more chances, so we had better prepare for when we get resummoned in a weeks time", Resbeat retorted as he then forced himself to his feet.

"What this is unheard of? Why would the Owlkins force someone to become a sage?..." lord Hiashi shouted and was interrupted by Resbeat, "Noooooooo!"

"What is the pain back again?" Hanabi responded worrily.

"Huh? Oh! No, I just realized we never did check if we had succeeded at the summoning jutsu and now all this happened", Resbeat replied as he looked at Hanabi. "Why were you worried that I might be hurting again?"

"No, No you Idiot I was just worried I would experience the samething like some kind of aftershock", Hanabi shouted as she blushed and turned away from him.

"Anyways back to our topic, the Owlkins did this and expect you to complete this trial. Are they simply cursing you for learning the Jutsu too earlier?" lord Hiashi asked.

"Nah, if you ask me it seem old man Owlking is rather intrigued by us and might even think it possible and necessary for us to learn this skill", Resbeat stated as he began to stretch a bit. "Oh yeah! Lord Hiashi I wanted to ask this of you after we had successfully learnt the Summoning Jutsu, but I guess now is a good enough time since all this happened."

"What is wrong with your head boy, you just experienced a rather strange series of events and change the topic like it isn't even related to you..." lord Hiashi attempted to scold him but was interrupted by Hanabi, "Father, I advise you to not waste your time in reprimanding him because it seems to be completely useless. Anyways I kind of get why he is so impartial to this, it happened and there isn't much we can do about it so why worry about it. Now, idiot what is it you were talking about just now."

"Sigh! These children are too lax with their lives", lord Hiashi whispered under his breathe. "Fine what is it you wanted to ask boy?"

"Hmmm? Well I may come from a Samurai nation but even there we can hear rumors and the like about Ninjas and clans. What I had heard about the Hyuga is that they use purely taijutsu or nintaijutsu with the aide of their Byakugans, so I wondered if you guys could simply not use regular ninjutsu..." Resbeat stated as the two of them looked at him.

"Hmmm? It isn't like we can't use them, we simply found no need to use them and thus we rarely train to use them" lord Hiashi said.

"Oh but we had to learn all the common hand seals while we were in the academy, so that is completely memorized", Hanabi added. "Which reminds me just where did you learn the common hand seals that you use for your jutsu if you are from the land of iron?"

"Oh well I picked those up when I was at the nation of wind's sand village, along with the puppetry Jutsu. Anyways what I was asking is if lord Hiashi would permit you to learn ninjutsu to up your arsenal, Hanabi", Resbeat answered.

"Why would you even care if I learn how to use ninjutsu or not though?" Hanabi responded.

"Well as a team it can't hurt to have you learn it. Personally I haven't seen FuwaFuwa use any jutsu, so I don't know her nature affinity but you on the other hand seem to have an affinity to water nature..." Resbeat stated before Hanabi interrupted him.

"What the? How do you know what affinity I have when I myself don't yet know my own affinity? Hmmm, let me guess it is those gross eyes of yours again huh?"

Resbeat grinned as he replied, "Yeah, aren't my eyes so helpful. Oh but, that is only for anyone who has used Chakra techniques while I had my mechashers active to gather the information."

(Clap!)

"Children that is enough of this talk for now. We have to return to the others who are awaiting us so as to not cause any more concern. Also Resbeat don't worry about the summoning jutsu now because we will try again tomorrow and I leave the decision up to Hanabi whether she wants to learn ninjutsu or not allow I do see you point", lord Hiashi commanded as he walked towards the door and opened it then left first.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Back from a really long break here is the newest chapter of Naruto. Even though I have specific stories which I would like to have assistance with, getting feedback from reading helps a story improve so I will start asking from this chapter forward for input seeing as how this is to be a kinda long story. Now back to your schedule Hanabi and Resbeat adventures.

"You heard him Hanabi, what do you say about learning some water nature jutsu?" Resbeat asked as he walked towards the door behind lord Hiashi.

"Hmmm? I don't know what to say when you put me on the spot, so let me think about it for a bit more", she replied before dashing ahead of him towards her room.

Resbeat followed behind lord Hiashi as they headed towards the dining hall. The two said nothing to eachother before arriving. The three senior shinobi along with FuwaFuwa and the two ninja dog sat around the already set table as they awaited.

"Father! Are you done with Hanabi and Resbeat?" Hinata inquired after they stepped into the room.

"Sigh! You can say that for now, but like today after they are finished with their daily training they shall accompany me again", Hiashi responded.

"Aws! Boo! Boo! Why do only they get to have extra special secret training?" FuwaFuwa exclaimed as she puffed her cheeks cutely annoyed.

Mushi, who usually mistakes FuwaFuwa's puffed out cheeks for ladybugs leapt to her feet and chomped onto the right side puffed cheek soft enough to not cause any pain.

"Ah! Mushi! No! Down girl stop!" FuwaFuwa protested while pushing Mushi away.

"Hehehe! What's going on? Did a fly land on FuwaFuwa's face again or something", Hanabi who entered the room just then giggled as she spoke.

"Oh!? What is this now?" Resbeat asked after glancing at Hanabi who had quickly changed out of her usual attire since it had being torn up from her earlier transformations.

Hanabi, now dressed in a simply elegant light blue cloaked white yukata, looked at the surprised and peering Resbeat ogling her. She unintentionally grabbed the edges of her cloak and covered herself properlly before sitting down at the table.

"Hanabi that is quite lovely an attire for simply dining at home", Hinata comment before getting ready to share out the meal to everyone.

Acknowledging her words Hanabi lowered her head a bit, but remained quiet. Lord Hiashi and Resbeat, now the only two not seated took their place and dinner commenced with Hanabi being the quietest she had ever been since he met her.

["Hmmmm? Hanabi is quite gorgeous in that, but it seems to steal away her usual fiesty charms.] Resbeat thought.

"Resbeat! Oye! Resbeat?" Shikamaru tried to get his attention but he was much too caught up in his thoughts.

Hanabi quietly eating her meal and listening to the conversation struck a intense glare at him which caused him to quickly jump out of his head and hear Shikamaru's calls.

"Huh? What's the issue?" Resbeat replied totally confused.

"Well! If you were paying attention a little while ago, you would have heard us speaking about the Natures of Chakra. My question to you is how do you suppose Hanabi will be able to learn anything to do with the water nature when among all present here none of us use it effectively enough to teach another", Shikamaru stated.

"Hmmm? Oh I guess you would be concerned about that issue. Ok, fear not for a solution is usually nearer than you think, is what the elder alwayed preached to us", Resbeat said as they all stared blankly at him waiting for him to reveal more information.

"And? Where is this tutor you speak of?" the quiet Hanabi shouted frustratedly at him.

"Oh? Well! I shouldn't involve her unless you are 1000% sure you want to learn it or else" he replied.

"WHAT!? Are you playing around like usual or something?" Hanabi reached over the table to where Resbeat sat infront of her and grabbed onto his collar.

"Hanabi, althought he may deserve it. There is a rule in this house about how to treat guest is there not?" Hiashi announced as he keep eating his meal calmly.

Releasing her grip and sitting back properlly Hanabi said, "Yes, Father! I apologize for my rude display just then."

"Oh? Fiesty and and civil-like the gap is kinda cute I guess. Also I wasn't really being rude or anything, it is simply what she had told me regarding an discussion we had today regarding this topic", Resbeat announced.

The group once again stared at the young man totally confused at his words before FuwaFuwa voiced aloud, "It is someone so close to the Hyuga estate that you could speak just a few hours ago? I thought this area was completely protected."

"It is. After the incident which cost my uncle his life the Hyuga manors both main and branch families have been properlly guarded to avoid another incident", Hinata making a pained expression retorted and explained.

"So, Who is it and how come they are around here?" FuwaFuwa continued questioning.

"Hmmm? I believe you guys got the wrong impression from my words. Even though I said her, I never meant an actually human person. It is something like the ninja hounds you guys keep with you at all times", Resbeat stated relieving their suspicions slightly.

"Then, where is this helper type creature you are talking about. Idiot!" Hanabi vexed at his misleading words said.

"As I said before, we spoke in the morning. What I meant by that is she only really likes being awake before the sun goes down. Also she is quiet the lazy one at that, but to answer your question she is currently resting in my storage bag in the room", Resbeat answered.

"Ok, then do you mean to say that until tomorrow morning, we will have to wait to speak with her", Hiashi inputted his thoughts on the matter. "In any case noone like to be inconvenienced by others, so until day breaks you all clean up and prep for bed."

With his final words to them Hiashi stood up and headed towards his room leaving the youngsters to themselves. Hinata and Hanabi both stood up and removed the dishes and utensils on the table then headed to clean them. Meanwhile FuwaFuwa and Kiba took their dogs outside for a bit to be relieve before bed. Shikamaru stood up and walked towards the door to outside then sat down on the veranda while removing a small case from his back satchel then opening it and placing it on the flooring of the veranda and setting it up. Resbeat with nothing to do at the moment, due to finishing all his required smithing works earlier, got up and walked towards Shikamaru curious about what he was doing.

"Shikamaru! Is that a shogi board you got there?" Resbeat asked while approaching and sitting down on the other side of the board.

"Yeah! Its an old hobby of mine since my genin days. I would play my sensei often", he replied as he finished setting up the board.

"To each their own, is another phrase the elder would constantly say, but do you have someone who will join you?" Resbeat continued.

"To conquer another one must be in proper control of their own, this is speaking of the mind. Wisdom is born from experience. Words of my late father tried and true though they may be, nothing actually beats some company at times. So, to answer your question no, I had noone I planned to engage tonight. Why do you care to join me for a bit?" Shikamaru responded.

"I don't mind, but don't expect much of me as a opponent ok? I mean my hobby is smithing, so I don't even know the rules or movements of the pieces. Anyways let's give it a try", Resbeat stated as Shikamaru explain briefly and start the game on his move.

As the game between the two ease pass both Inuzukas and their hounds returned shortly after each other.

"Geh! Why are Shikamaru and Resbeat playing eachother?", FuwaFuwa questions while walking pass them and glancing at the board to her surprise. The board displayed Resbeat trapping a few of Shikamaru pieces.

Kiba then walked pass a few minutes later witnessing something which he thought was totally predictable, Shikamaru commanding the board effortlessly. Finally the Hyuga sister, who washed the dishes, passed the two guys before heading off to their rooms after bidding them a good night.

"Hmmmm? Not quite versed in finishing his opponents is he, this kid?" Hiashi said to himself as he watched the game using his Byakugan from his quarters.

After a few hours of playing both Shikamaru and Resbeat headed to bed just before midnight.

"Not great at the finish, but perfectly suited to trapping and escaping. If this reflects his talents as a ninja then he may be a exceptionally person later on. Although it seemd like he had played it before while he seems to exude a beginner aura", Shikamaru mumbled himself to sleep.

Meanwhile Resbeat quickly drifted off as quick as he entered his bed. A mere couple of hours later Resbeat awoke around 30minutes before dawn's light. After washing up a bit he proceed to attend to his usual practices. Jogging a short distance, squating and jumping training, etc. After finishing the basics a hour and a half had passed by so he returned the the Hyuga mansion where all the others awaited his return in anticipation of meeting this mysterious water nature expert.

As the group saw him approaching they all shouted calling him over. When he got to where they stood he was ordered my lord Hiashi to quickly introduce his expert so they could resume there training. After summoning his storage unit Resbeat reached into it and dragged out a small ball of blue fur about the size of a watermelon. The furbal unraveled revealing a blue and white Fox about three feet in lenght holding onto a piece of wood in one hand and a sheet of thin metal in the other.

Excited about both of the items Resbeat released the fox and quickly swiped them out of it's paws before it fell to the ground making no sound of impact. "You actually acheived it already and hear I thought it may that until the chunin exams to finish it", Resbeat muttered to himself.

"Argh! The light you steel-loving imbecile. Why am I outside again after only a day?", the fox complained as it stood up on all fours while glancing around with a paw over its face blocking the sunlight. Scanning the area it completely missed all the others and looked for Resbeat. The instant it spotted him it jumped into the air and bit his arms.

"What is going on here?" the others asked to themselves. "Hanabi, you are both the resident Resbeat wizard and the one who this is mostly related to so why don't you go ask", FuwaFuwa stated.

"What? I don't remember being anything involving that Idiot", Hanabi retorted.

"Well you seem to be more knowledgeable than the rest of us in matter of him", Fuwafuwa continued as the others agreed with her statements.

"Sigh! Whatever then!" Hanabi walked towards Resbeat and clearer her throat, "Ahem! Just what kind of foolery are you up to now idiot?"

Hearing her words and realizing what they were there for, Resbeat removed the fox hanging from his arm by its fangs and properly place it to the ground on its feet. "Everyone sorry about that, it was a hobby related distraction. Anyways as promised this is Aquirl, she is a smithing fox who specializes in water natured techniques", Resbeat introduced her.

"Oh no! This is not happening right now", Aquirl exclaimed as it held its head with its paws.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi questioned.

"Tch! You set him up to this didn't you girly? He has mostly been a lone since I have known him but now he comes asking me about water nature skills and the like even though he know fully well that he sucks at them", Aquirl responded annoyed.

"Huh? Why would I make him do anything? He was the one who mentioned it and started this whole mess", Hanabi complained.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: The next chapters leading up to the 20 chapter will be the final parts of the training session. the 20th chapter will be the start of a 5- 10 chapter section about the teams first official mission before the Chunin exams starts. A word count increase should be expected for these chapters

"Hmmm? You don't say", Aquirl stated as she turned towards Resbeat with a stern face then turned back to face Hanabi. "Sigh! Whatever then. If that is the case then I guess doing this will get rid of that one favor I owe him, so when do you want to start your training?"

"What!? We were only interested in getting to know about you, I haven't fully decided if I want to learn it yet", Hanabi replied.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO WAKE ME UP, AFTER I JUST FINISHED AN ALL NIGHTER ON THOSE STUPID EXPERIMENTS OF THIS WACKO, ONLY TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Aquirl yelled at Hanabi.

Shocked at how loud this small cuddly creature's voice could get the others all stood in silence.

"Aquirl, how about you go back to sleep and later I will get you some of your favorite..." Resbeat tried to calm her down.

Aquirl spun around then jumped towards Resbeat's head and kick him on his left cheek sending him straight into a tree a few hundred ft to the left of where the group were.

"Hmph! Bastard you were the one who started all of this. I will have you pay 10 times over for this", Aquirl mumbled to herself as it landed to the ground silently and folded its arms across its chest.

"Woah! A super strong furball!" FuwaFuwa exclaimed as she ran and hugged Aquirl rubbing the fluffy creature on herself as it struggled to free itself.

"Nooooo! Stop hugging me!" Aquirl protested before Resbeat returned a short while later with a large red swollen mark on his face to find Aquirl laying in FuwaFuwa's arms lifeless. Resbeat quickly ran to FuwaFuwa and convinced her to release Aquirl, then grabbed Aquirl by the back of her neck letting her dangle from his arm and causing her to returned to normal then furious again.

"FuwaFuwa, Aquirl has a dislike of being hugged due to pass traumatizing events", Resbeat explained as he place her back to her feet on the ground.

"Ehem! Although this may be fun to continue watching for a bit more, we have a schedule to complete so since we have met her let's start the actual training and allow Hanabi and Aquirl to decide about their own training by themselves", Hiashi gathered their attention by clearing his throat then spoke.

For the rest of this week the seniors will be pairing up with you three in this order: for Resbeat it is Shikamaru and Kiba and Akamaru; for FuwaFuwa it is Hinata, Shikamaru then Kiba and Akamaru; for Hanabi it will be Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, then Shikamaru", Hiashi announced.

"Hey Resbeat only gets two of the seniors while we get all three, that's no fair", FuwaFuwa stated.

"Cool it, FuwaFuwa a match up between Hinata and him won't really help him improve, even you should know that much after seeing him and Lord Hiashi fight. These pairing were decided to get you guys to overcome gain something you lacked before coming here", Shikamaru explain.

"Yes, and after all your training with us the Hokage will have you take an evaluation test before you three are registered as an official team and can go on mission before the start of the Exams", Hiashi continued.

"Now some of the pairing may seem to have a senior paired with two of you but that is understantable because not all your fight will be one on one. The numbers of your enemies may outnumber you or vice versa so learn how to not get in eachothers way when it does", Hiashi continued.

"Your task when challenging them is to take these from them, and keep them from getting it back for 3 hours or have them surrender to you", Hiashi explained as he took out three colored scrolls one black, one red, and one pink all labelled 'Secret'.

"Um! Can I ask something?" Fuwafuwa said. To which Hiashi replied, "Go on."

"Those scrolls read Secret, what is that about?" asked FuwaFuwa.

"Oh! Well this is a little incentive I got from Lord Hokage, he claimed that they should have something secret on either you three genins or these three over here. So as an added bonus there will be a scorekeeping process and at the end of the training the individuals with the most victory get to choose which of the three they want to keep", Hiashi explained then threw a scroll to each of the seniors. "NOW GO!" Hiashi leaving everyone in a slight daze before the three seniors vanished with Resbeat and the others chasing after their assigned partner for the day.

Resbeat leapt from tree to tree and quickly caught up to Shikamaru who was simply standing in an area where the shadows of the trees left a small circle just about 20ft out from his central position. As he landed infront of Shikamaru and rose up the two readied to begin.

"Resbeat my sparring will be simple. All you got to do is touch me and I will consider it your win but if you are caught by my shadows it is your lost got it. Start whenever you like" Shikamaru explained and took his stance with his hand seal at the ready.

"Hmmm? I haven't heard too much about you and your methods of fighting but ok I guess. Don't think I will be an easy victory like with shogi last time" Resbeat replied then dashed towards Shikamaru.

As he ran towards Shikamaru something moved in quickly just at the edges of both sides of his vision which caused him to instantly stop his advance and flip backwards as two dark lines slammed into each other then shot forward towards him forcing him to continue flipping backwards until he jumped up onto one of the tree branches that were behind him.

"Don"t think that will stop my shadows from getting you" Shikamaru said as the now thicker single dark line strung itself around the tree and rushed towards Resbeat who jumped off the branch towards Shikamaru. "What did I just say about that?" Shikamaru continued as his shadow follow Resbeat and stretched out to catch him.

As he was mid-air and heading towards Shikamaru, Resbeat noticed that the line was coming from Shikamaru himself and fed into the surrounding shade being casted off the trees around them. He quickly unsheathed the sword hanging from his waist and whipped it towards a tree beyond Shikamaru. This surprised Shikamaru for a mere second and as the tip of the extended blade gripped into the tree and pulled Resbeat forward another Shadow twisted down the blade towards him. To now avoid this new shadow Resbeat charged his sword with a high voltage of lightning causing the blade to become a beam of light removing the shadows from the trees infront of him to shied away momentarily. He then landed and the trunk of the tree his blade had gripped as Shikamaru retracted his shadow.

After fixing his posture Resbeat quickly began to perform his hand seals. [Monkey, Dragon, Boar, Horse, Dog] then said, "Inventory Summoning Jutsu" as a large chest appeared and opened then shot out four piles of metallic scraps to four places one to the left, the right, the back and front of Shikamaru inside the shady areas afterwards the chest vanished.

"Let's see which Jutsu wins out of your Shadows and my version of the Sand's Puppetry" Resbeat said as he continued performing his hand seals. [Dragon, Monkey, Horse, Bird, Ox, Boar, Dog, Serpent] Illusionary Creation Jutsu, which caused the scraps beside him to melt down then reform into three small monkeys. Resbeat then placed his palms onto two of the monkeys and two strings of Chakra connected to each of them from the fingers of boths his hands

"Round Two!" The two shouted as Resbeat and his two monkeys dashed towards Shikamaru while he shot out four shadows, leaving the last one standing firmly in place where he had created it. Resbeat and the monkeys organized into a line formation as they charged towards Shikamaru. As the first of the puppet monkeys' shadow was struck by Shikamaru's jutsu, it was rendered immobile and Resbeat continued forth smirking to himself for cancelling out the first of the four. Slightly ahead of the trapped puppet Resbeat pressed on using the same tactics while pulling the last monkey he had left behind towards himself just before the second monkey had been struck with the jutsu. To his surprise the shadows holding his puppets both shot off a strand aiming towards Resbeat himself. This caused him to use direct the last monkey towards the ground instead.

The monkey puppet opened its arms and straightened its fingers piercing the ground then using its feet to grab onto the string of Chakra and yank Resbeat to it. Worrying more about avoiding the surprise attack Resbeat, who was midair suddenly became locked into place as the two remaining strands of shadows rose off the ground and twisted around his waist and legs crawling towards his neck. He then fell to the ground where all the shadow strands converged and captured him.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, Complete!" Shikamaru said as he released his hand seal and relaxed."I guess information about one's enemy does make a big difference in battles" Shikamaru continued as a sharp stone zipped pasted his face and cut his cheek on the right side.

"What!?" Shikamaru exclaimed as he looked behind Resbeat at the monkey puppet which had pierced the ground earlier. The puppet was jumping around playfully then landed and stared at the older man with oddly glowing red eyes before raising its arms up and pulling back the other two monkeys to its side.

"Deception is life for a ninja right? I heard this many times since the first time I was chosen as a foreign student" Resbeat voice came from the monkey puppets as his captured body broke down into metal scraps. "Hahahah!" "Hahaha!" "Hehehe!" the monkey giggled and laughed to themselves as they ran towards the other scrap piles and began perform the same hand seals, [Dragon, Monkey, Horse, Bird, Ox, Boar, Dog, Serpent] "Illusionary Creation Jutsu!" the three shouted in Resbeat's voice as the scraps all began to mold into more monkeys.

Shikamaru rubbed the blood which was sliding down his cheek off with his thumb before talking, "I had figured out since the shogi match that you wouldn't be someone who is that easily beaten. This last move should do it though" Shikamaru the did 5 hand seals [Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat]

Instantly a small cloud built up overhead and began to pour down onto them then a single wire thin strand of shadow shot up into the air from below Shikamaru and leapt from each drop of water toward the monkeys on his left. The tiny strand stuck itself onto each of the monkey then slipped to the ground creating a large shadow under the group capturing the 10 monkey which now stood there before shooting back into the sky again and heading towards the next group. The puppets all began panicking and ran in all directions as to not get caught but the strand had already touched each of the second group. The puppets which had spread out were pulled back to each other to have the same outcome as the first enforced upon them. The final group all dashed towards Shikamaru in an attempt to touch him and end the spar but were each captured individualy before the downpour came to a halt just 10 secs later.

"This is my victory now Resbeat" Shikamaru proclaimed before all the puppets moved their arms surprising him and forming the Hand sign for the Jutsu Release. Shikamaru could then feel a hand on his back as the puppets faded away leaving only him and Resbeat pressing his arm on his back as they were standing in the area with the opened chests and the metal scraps all around.


End file.
